


Море и звезды принадлежат тебе, мой дорогой, и только луна упрямится

by Gianeya



Series: Море и звезды принадлежат тебе, мой дорогой [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted courtship would be more accurate to be honest, Courtship, Language of Flowers, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Whale Serenades, serenades
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чужой погружается в мутные воды человеческих ухаживаний, а Корво в изумлении наблюдает. В это же время Эмили рисует, Каллиста берет все в свои руки, Пьеро обижается, а Сесилия внезапно становится незаменимой. А еще здесь будут чума, букет со спаржей и около сотни поющих китов, которые как-то раз решили заплыть в гавань.<br/>И кальмар, который <i>все еще шевелится</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sea and Stars Are Yours, My Dear, But the Moon Would Not Cooperate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707962) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Dishonored. Бетинг (первые 2 главы) - [loreley_hatshepsut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loreley_hatshepsut/pseuds/loreley_hatshepsut).
> 
> Illustrations by [Morwgh](http://morwgh.deviantart.com/)  
> [Приятного аппетита](http://i.imgur.com/xTu0u4k.jpg)  
> [В "Песьей яме"](http://i.imgur.com/2FmPkH6.jpg)  
> [Танец](http://i.imgur.com/WrrH3FN.jpg)  
> [Звезды принадлежат тебе](http://i.imgur.com/seEOlF9.jpg)

— Что это такое.

На вопрос это было не похоже; обычно ровный голос Чужого сейчас прозвучал слишком резко.

Корво не стал поворачиваться к нему, отгоняя чувство внезапной и совершенно необоснованной вины.

— Что именно ты имеешь в виду?

Казалось, воздух застыл. В кармане Корво продолжали тикать часы — значит, время не остановилось, и они не переместились в Бездну, но в комнате однозначно похолодало. 

— Это. Кажется, это какое-то стихотворение, восхваляющее... ловкость твоего клинка, твою преданность императрице и значительную привлекательность твоего тела.

— Ну вот, ты и сам знаешь, что это, — в комнате резко стало еще холоднее, и выдох Корво превратился в пар над недописанным письмом.

— Кто тебе его отправил? И зачем? — теперь в вопросах недоумение мешалось пополам с раздражением. Похоже, кое-кто только что узнал, что это такое — чувствовать неудовольствие, и теперь не знал, что делать с этим знанием. Эта мысль показалась Корво в равной степени занятной и ужасающей.

— Ну, письмо не подписано, но, судя по стилю, его, похоже, писала аристократка. Могу предположить, что она отправила его с целью начать за мной ухаживать, — подавляя непрошеную дрожь, Корво аккуратно закрыл чернильницу. Хотя было уже поздно, он собирался заняться разбором накопившихся бумаг: писем с сочувствиями, заверениями в поддержке, вопросами о здоровье... все эти прихлебатели, которым он должен был отвечать. Вот только Корво не учел при этом возможного визита своего сверхъестественного покровителя, да еще и в таком необычном настроении.

— Удивительно, что ты успеваешь не только одновременно служить новой императрице и удерживать мое внимание, но и находить время на... ухаживания, — это прозвучало как грохот волн о скалы и меньше всего походило на комплимент.

Бесцельно перекладывая бумаги на столе, Корво лихорадочно размышлял. Если уж Чужой решил побыть собственником, то стоило, наверное, осторожно разрядить обстановку. Например, отшутиться, порвать письмо на части и выбросить в камин. В конце концов, любой мудрый человек знает, что стоит избегать битв, из которых нельзя выйти победителем.

Вот только у Корво был очень долгий день, потраченный на повседневные дела, которые когда-то ему вполне нравились, но теперь вызывали лишь скуку. И, если уж на то пошло, он никогда и не считал себя мудрым.

— Ты ведь осознаешь, что я человек? И даже не сумасшедший, как та старая ведьма со своими крысами. Может, у Дауда сердце и сделано из камня, но у меня-то нет. Иногда мне нужно что-то просто потому, что это доставляет мне удовольствие, — Корво оттолкнул бумаги в сторону, чтобы не поддаться желанию выбросить их в камин. Это тоже его весьма бы порадовало. — Может, это глупо и бессмысленно, но взрослым нужны игры не меньше, чем детям. А ухаживания — это одна из игр, в которые мы играем.

Корво не стал упоминать, что искать автора стихотворения он и не собирался, хотя ему намеренно оставили подсказки из необычного запаха духов и тщательно подобранных фраз, которые поклонница наверняка собиралась повторить в следующем же их разговоре. Это было уже неважно; может быть, дразнить Чужого и не слишком разумно, но это тоже игра.

Он немного развернулся и искоса взглянул на Чужого, который перечитывал оскорбительное послание, озадаченно прищурив свои черные глаза.

— Ну а ты, Корво, тебе нравятся ухаживания? Они тебя развлекают? — смотреть Чужому в глаза всегда было не слишком комфортно: в лучшем случае казалось, что ты попал в луч прожектора, если бывали прожекторы, излучающие пустоту вместо света. В худшем случае — если Чужого терзало любопытство, и он задавал вопросы, на которые действительно хотел получить ответы — Корво казалось, что он смотрит прямо в безграничную Бездну, в ее шепчущую бесконечность, которая так и манила броситься в нее.

Корво сморгнул и попытался собраться с мыслями.

— Я... — он прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз. — Я думаю, да. Знаки внимания всегда приятны сами по себе, и неважно подразумевают ли они под собой какое-то продолжение или нет. Мы, люди, тщеславны и любим комплименты.

Чужой нахмурился, обдумывая ответ Корво, и уточнил:

— То есть, ты рад тому, что за тобой кто-то ухаживает? 

Корво пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он напомнил себе, что долголетие Чужого вовсе не давало гарантии, что тот знаком с концепцией человеческих брачных ритуалов. Похоже, они его просто никогда раньше не интересовали.

— Да. Пока это не причиняет никому вреда и не обязывает меня к чему-либо — да, я получаю удовольствие от ухаживаний, — Корво резко встал из-за стола и поморщился от вспыхнувшей в спине боли. В последнее время он слишком подолгу молча сидел на бесполезных собраниях Совета — просто чтобы показать всем, что Эмили не беззащитна — а потом еще и занимался этими отвратительными письмами. — Тебе что, нечем больше заняться? Если тебе просто любопытно, что такое… романтические ухаживания, то в библиотеке полно книг на эту тему. А у меня завтра на рассвете снова важная встреча, и мне нужно выспаться.

Раньше Корво пришел бы в ужас от собственной дерзости, но после всего случившегося с ним, он считал, что заслужил право на маленький бунт. К тому же, он и правда устал, хотя, пожалуй, простое «устал» слабо отражало то постоянное изнеможение, которое будто насквозь пропитывало все его тело. Да еще и поселившаяся в душе дикая смесь из цинизма, обоснованной недоверчивости и банальной скуки, от которой он пока еще не нашел лекарства... Невинные намеки Эмили, кстати, тоже не улучшали настроения («Корво, мне кажется, что Каллиста немного одинока. Может, ты принесешь ей букетик цветов, и тогда она улыбнется, а возможно, еще и забудет про мою домашнюю работу»). 

Чужой в последний раз с отвращением взглянул на злополучное письмо и резким взмахом руки развеял его в пыль.

— Это интересно. Я собираюсь еще поразмышлять над этой темой, — сразу после этого заявления Чужой исчез, не прощаясь. Ну а Корво направился в спальню, стараясь не засмеяться при мысли о том, как Чужой в эту самую минуту откапывает в библиотеке коллекцию самых ужасных эротических романов. Этой ночью сны его не тревожили - в кои-то веки.

***

Корво забыл о случившемся уже через пару дней. Ситуация в Дануолле была далека от спокойной, а на каждое, казалось бы, очевидное в сложившейся обстановке решение находились все новые и новые бюрократы, тормозящие любой прогресс в делах. Соколов и Пьеро пока ни на шаг не приблизились к разгадке тайны лекарства от чумы, что не мешало им требовать все больше подопытных плакальщиков. С Аббатством тоже хватало проблем: сразу два продажных верховных смотрителя — один за другим — сильно подорвали его авторитет, да и внутренних распрей у них сейчас хватало.

По крайней мере, дневник Кэмпбелла был надежно спрятан от посторонних глаз. Корво иногда доставал его из сундука в своих покоях. В такие минуты он листал зашифрованные страницы и думал, что вполне мог бы раскрыть эти тайны и, воспользовавшись случаем, укрепить власть Эмили. Пока Корво не поддался соблазну, но проблему необходимо было решать. Аббатство должно поддерживать императрицу, а смотрители все никак не могли определиться с заменой для Мартина. Интриги да их собственные амбиции — вот и все, что интересовало этих никому не нужных ублюдков.

Еще одной проблемой была нехватка денег для обеспечения армии. Чума забрала слишком многих, налогов не хватало, а аристократы не очень-то хотели оплачивать службу солдат из своего кармана, не говоря уже о пожертвованиях в пользу выживших. Корво прекрасно знал, что две оставшиеся в Дануолле леди Бойл продолжали устраивать пышные вечеринки в своем особняке, а все намеки на лучшее применение потраченных денег они пропускали мимо ушей. Ну а стражники, несмотря на официальный запрет Эмили, по-прежнему сваливали в Затопленном квартале живых и мертвых без разбора.

Все китобои куда-то пропали после того, как Корво все-таки пощадил Дауда. Было ли это хорошо или плохо, Корво не знал. С одной стороны, одной головной болью у него теперь было меньше. С другой — стоило бы, пожалуй, стребовать с Дауда клятву верности Эмили. В некоторых делах помощь хорошо организованных и отлично подготовленных китобоев могла бы очень пригодиться. Вот только Корво поздно спохватился и понимал это.

— Корво? Ты что, злишься на меня за что-то?

Корво моргнул, приходя в себя, и взглянул на Эмили:

— Нет, конечно. Я никогда на тебя не злюсь.

— Но я с тобой разговаривала, а ты совсем не слушал, — Эмили недоверчиво нахмурилась. — Вообще-то, это противозаконно — игнорировать императрицу, когда она с тобой разговаривает.

— Я не...

— Ты даже не взглянул на мой рисунок! — теперь у Эмили задрожали губы, и Корво немедленно ощутил вину. Какими бы кошмарными ни были его проблемы, у Эмили их было едва ли не больше. Она была десятилетней девочкой, от которой все ждали чудес. Девочкой, которой с трудом удавалось заставить взрослых слышать ее и которой приходилось разбираться в том, что ей никто не собирался объяснять. Если бы Корво мог, он отвесил бы себе подзатыльник.

— Прости меня, Эмили, я поступил очень нехорошо. Покажешь мне свой рисунок еще раз?

— И на этот раз ты посмотришь? — она умела добиваться своего, совсем как ее мать.

— Ничто не заставит меня отвести глаза, обещаю, — Корво забрал у Эмили из рук рисунок и разложил на столе.

Она нарисовала их обоих, идущими рука об руку по улицам Дануолла. За другую руку Эмили держал, по-видимому, Соколов. Над улицей были растянуты разноцветные флаги, а на тротуарах толпились счастливые люди. Если уж на то пошло, то вообще все на рисунке выглядели счастливыми. 

Картинка была красивой, и Корво не поскупился на похвалу. Эмили лучезарно улыбнулась.

— Это праздник! Ты со мной рядом, потому что ты мой лорд-защитник, ну а Соколов вылечил чуму, так что я оказываю ему честь правом держать меня за вторую руку. А люди — это выжившие после чумы, и они радуются тому, что мы их всех спасли. А еще они рады, что я стала императрицей, и поэтому они пообещали перестать грабить и убивать.

— Это просто чудесно. Мне очень понравился рисунок, — Корво сдержал смех, чтобы Эмили не решила, что он смеется над ней, и взлохматил ей волосы.

— Вот и хорошо. Я ему передам, — Эмили довольно покивала.

— Кому? — Корво попытался сообразить, кого же она имела в виду. — Соколову?

— Да нет же, глупый. _Ему_. Он сказал мне, что в последнее время ты грустишь, и попросил меня нарисовать что-нибудь, чтобы тебя развеселить, — Эмили снова ткнула пальцем в рисунок, и только тогда Корво обратил внимание на фигуру юноши с черными глазами и самодовольной улыбкой. Сходство было весьма впечатляющим, но проблема была не в этом.

— Он с тобой разговаривал? Когда? Как часто? Чего еще он от тебя хотел? — с каждым вопросом паника в голосе Корво нарастала, но Эмили лишь беззаботно пожала плечами.

— Он немножко страшный, но он не... — она нахмурилась и постаралась изобразить Корво, — «поощряет поведение недостойное императрицы», — и довольно захихикала. — Я вижусь с ним иногда. Он мне кланяется, а потом спрашивает, как идут дела в Империи. А однажды он рассказывал мне всякие любопытные истории про китов. Когда я потом пересказала все Каллисте, она очень обрадовалась, что я «интересуюсь промышленностью Дануолла», — на этот раз Эмили очень похоже скопировала уже свою наставницу. 

Корво старательно подавил поднимавшийся в душе страх. Эмили почти наверняка рассказала правду, а значит, ничего опасного с ней не происходило. Может быть, Чужому просто нравились дети. Китам же они, вроде, нравились?.. Стоило уточнить у Соколова. 

— Он часто спрашивает о тебе, — оказывается, Эмили еще не закончила.

— Вот как? — а вот это было еще более странно. Зачем Чужой задавал ей вопросы, если он мог просто наблюдать за Корво, когда пожелает? 

— Ага. Он говорит, что в последнее время ты какой-то грустный, и ему это не нравится, но он совсем не знает, что делать. Кстати, он очень даже прав, — укоризненно заметила Эмили. — Ты больше не улыбаешься мне как раньше, как будто ты не рад, что я стала императрицей.

А вот это было неожиданно.

— Ну, конечно же, я рад за тебя.

— Тогда почему ты не улыбаешься? — Эмили не так-то просто было в чем-то убедить. И все же стоило признать, что вопрос был вполне резонным, и Корво пришлось перебрать в голове несколько ответов, прежде чем он остановился на одном из них.

— Ну, я просто переживаю за всех больных людей, которым не хватает эликсира, и за тех, кто уже потерял членов своих семей и теперь оплакивает их. Уверен, когда мы сможем решить их проблемы, я стану улыбаться чаще.

— Как на рисунке? — похоже, это объяснение пришлось Эмили по вкусу.

— Точь-в-точь как на рисунке. Хотя, знаешь, ты ведь кое-что упустила — ты совсем позабыла про Пьеро. 

— Ой, нет, так не пойдет! Он ведь расстроится.

— Думаю, он и правда будет очень расстроен.

— Мне придется все перерисовать, — Эмили выхватила у него листок и стремительно его свернула.

У Корво дрогнули губы. В такие минуты, пусть даже и редкие, было ясно видно, что Эмили сможет стать одним из величайших правителей, каких знала Империя; уже сейчас она всегда старалась следовать своему прирожденному чувству внутренней справедливости — и это было прекрасно. Джессамина точно гордилась бы ею. Это было слабым утешением, но все же утешением.

— Раз уж это особый случай, то пусть в этот раз Пьеро займет мое место — он ведь только что победил крысиную чуму.

— И ты не будешь против? — благодарно улыбнулась ему Эмили.

— Ни капельки. Просто нарисуй меня где-нибудь на заднем плане.

— Я могу нарисовать тебя рядом с твоим другом, тогда ты не будешь стоять один, — Корво не сразу сообразил, кого она имела в виду.

— Он не то чтобы мой...

— Может быть, он даже возьмет тебя за руку вместо меня, — вот теперь Эмили точно смеялась над ним. Корво оставалось лишь вздохнуть и признать свое поражение.

— Ну, конечно же, он возьмет, — он не припоминал, чтобы Джессамина так старательно пыталась его с кем-нибудь свести. Возможно, это просто новое временное увлечение Эмили. Корво оставалось лишь надеяться, что она быстро забросит эту идею — одно дело, когда она делала ему намеки насчет Каллисты, но Чужой... в конце концов, они даже принадлежали к разным _видам_.

Кроме того, Чужой вряд ли посчитал бы подобное занятие достаточно интересным.

***

На следующий день после обеда Корво стоял перед письменным столом в своих комнатах, прищурившись и судорожно сжимая кулаки.

— Он здесь просто появился, и я понятия не имею, откуда он взялся. Никакой записки тоже не было, так что я даже и не знаю, что думать. Возможно, это такое хитрое покушение?

Стоящий рядом капитан Карноу легонько потыкал пальцем фарфоровый цветочный горшок на столе.

— А вам не кажется, что вы слишком остро реагируете? Он ведь даже не тикает. Да и вообще, это довольно-таки красивая штука и, думаю, многим она бы понравилась, — Карноу бросил быстрый взгляд на Корво и сразу же отвернулся, чтобы скрыть смешок. — Давайте рассуждать разумно, Корво. Кому вообще могло прийти в голову воспользоваться цветочным горшком для убийства?

— Уже одно то, что вы даже не воспринимаете такую возможность всерьез, позволяет заподозрить какую-то хитрую уловку.

Карноу лишь покачал головой и положил руку на плечо Корво:

— Вы, наверное, сильно не высыпаетесь, если уж пытаетесь обвинить цветы в покушении на убийство. Вы не мой подчиненный, так что я не могу приказать вам отдохнуть, но, может, вам все-таки стоит подумать о паре выходных?

Горшок продолжал мирно стоять прямо в центре стола, несмотря на все испепеляющие взгляды Корво. Стоило признать, что Карноу мог быть прав, пусть и не только потому, что горшок в самом деле не тикал. Слуги никого не видели около его комнат, но это вовсе не означало, что они не могли кого-то пропустить — дел у них было не меньше, чем у самого Корво, так что ожидать от них неусыпного внимания было бы странно. К тому же, кого-то из них просто могли подкупить.

— Не так давно одна... дама отправила мне письмо-стихотворение без подписи, и она пока так и не открылась мне, — записка была пропитана дорогими духами (хотя из-за блокады любые духи сейчас были дороги), а значит, у этой женщины не возникло бы проблем с деньгами для прислуги. Ну а сам Корво не сильно-то и старался завоевать расположение слуг; если верить Эмили, большинство из них вообще боялись его из-за слухов, что окружали возвращение Эмили и ее восхождение на престол. 

Вот только букет был странным — как будто кто-то, охваченный вдохновением, но неопытный, просто натыкал разных цветов в горшок, а это не очень вязалось со стилем того письма. И все же Корво сильно сомневался, что у него могли быть другие тайные поклонники, а значит, это могла быть только та женщина.

— Видимо, она решила продолжить свои ухаживания.

Последнюю фразу Корво почти прошипел сквозь зубы. Ну да, происходящее не могло не показаться странным, но у Карноу совсем не было повода так громко хохотать. Это было совершенно не смешно. Корво позвал Карноу, чтобы обсудить с ним возможную угрозу для Эмили, и — хоть это и оказалось ошибкой — такое легкомысленное отношение к ситуации было недопустимо. Горшок ведь и правда мог быть опасен.

— Ах, романтика, — Карноу глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, но губы у него все равно подрагивали. — Тогда, может, вам стоит поговорить с Каллистой? Я слышал, что аристократы любят прятать в таких букетах тайные послания: каждый цветок может что-то означать. Это ведь аристократы: говорить прямо — не для них. Правда, попробуйте спросить у моей племянницы — она любит разгадывать такие загадки.

— Тайные послания? — стоило признать, это было даже не самым странным, из того, с чем Корво уже доводилось сталкиваться. Вспомнить хотя бы вечеринку у Бойлов и их гостей, которые получали равное удовольствие как от еды, так и от скандалов. Да еще этот конкурс на «самую ужасную маску»; когда Корво заглянул к ним на прием, все разговоры были лишь о том, как вызывающе он поступил, выбрав такой образ. Гости хихикали, шептались и, одновременно, с каким-то извращенным удовольствием его боялись. Одна дама даже предложила ему провести вечер в ее постели с условием, что он согласится не снимать маску.

Пожалуй, если в деле оказалась замешана аристократка, то тайные послания в букетах цветов были еще довольно безобидным развлечением. И все-таки Корво просто не мог не уточнить:

— Но что же тогда означает спаржа? — цветы и кое-какая зелень неплохо сочетались между собой и явно располагались в каком-то определенном порядке, тогда как стебли спаржи были как будто просто натыканы вслепую в уже готовый букет. Безусловно, аристократы могут позволить себе некоторые странности, но это было немного чересчур даже для них. 

— Возможно, какой-нибудь тонкий намек? — Карноу смотрел серьезно, хотя губы у него нет-нет, да подрагивали. — Но мне пора идти, раз уж угрозы больше нет. Вы отлично сработали, Корво, моя помощь вам и не понадобилась.

— Если я услышу, как ваши подчиненные обсуждают эту историю, то без последствий я этого не оставлю, — уже в спину уходящему Карноу договорил Корво и постарался смириться с тем, что на ближайшую неделю эта история станет развлечением для всей стражи.

— Когда я узнаю, кто мне это послал, этого человека будет ждать не самый приятный разговор, — Корво подхватил дурацкий горшок подмышку. Раз уж это касалось его лично, он уже не мог оставить эту проблему без внимания — репутацию королевского защитника нужно было поддерживать.

***

Каллиста нашлась в библиотеке вместе с Эмили, и их урок как раз подходил к концу.

— Не могли бы вы уделить мне минутку, Каллиста? Здравствуй, Эмили, — с этими словами Корво с силой водрузил горшок на стол, про себя надеясь, что от удара тот треснет. Как и многое другое до него, горшок, к сожалению, не оправдал его ожиданий.

Нахмурившись, Каллиста смахнула пару крупинок земли со своего блокнота.

— И по какой же причине вы испортили домашнюю работу леди Эмили? — Каллиста выразительно взглянула на листок бумаги прямо под горшком, а Эмили тем временем уже ликовала:

— Да! Корво испортил мое домашнее задание! Значит, мне теперь не надо его доделывать, правда?

Ну, хоть кто-то порадовался.

— Прошу прощения, Каллиста, я не обратил внимания, что на столе уже что-то лежит, — на это извинение она лишь покачала головой.

— Пожалуй, один раз наша императрица может позволить себе перерыв в занятиях. Она ведь и правда очень старается, — обучение, кажется, и так не слишком-то утомляло Эмили, а вот сама Каллиста выглядела чрезвычайно уставшей. Корво знал, что она постоянно переживает за своего дядю, да еще и волнуется о том, что ее уроков может быть недостаточно, чтобы подготовить Эмили к правлению. Вот только синяки под глазами и изможденные лица всех помощников Эмили уже стали настолько привычным зрелищем, что Корво теперь просто не обращал на это внимание.

— Я мог бы прийти позже...

— Нет, в этом нет необходимости, — Каллиста уже тянулась рукой к одному из фиолетовых цветков в букете. Ее губы дрогнули в улыбке: — Гелиотроп. Эта разновидность больше подходит для сада, но она все равно очень красивая. Собираетесь его выращивать, Корво?

Корво передал Эмили коробку с мелками, на которую та указала, затем подтянул к себе стул и, наконец, сел.

— Не совсем. Я просто нашел этот горшок у себя на столе. Капитан Карноу предложил мне спросить у вас, нет ли в этом букете какого-либо тайного послания?

— Так у вас появился поклонник или поклонница? — Каллиста уже давно не боялась его; вот и сейчас его нахмуренные брови ничуть ее не испугали. Каллиста теперь относилась с нему как к младшему брату — из-за того, как он сам относился к Эмили, и потому, что он спас капитана Карноу и старался не убивать там, где этого можно было избежать. Иногда это раздражало, но чаще казалось милой причудой. Джессамина тоже частенько вела себя так.

— Я надеялся, что хоть вы не будете меня дразнить — мне с головой хватило вашего дяди. Так какое у этого букета может быть значение? — Корво понизил голос и оглянулся на Эмили, чтобы убедиться, что она не слушает их. Обычно, когда она садилась рисовать, она совсем переставала обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг нее, но скоро Эмили могла научиться это всеобщее заблуждение оборачивать себе на пользу.

Ну а сейчас Эмили вполне ожидаемо обратила внимание на ставший приглушенным разговор и подняла голову от рисунка: 

— Почему вы шепчетесь? Вы что, обсуждаете взрослые дела?

— Из всех мест, где они могли ее спрятать, конечно же, они выбрали... — Каллиста вздохнула. — Нет, госпожа императрица, мы беседуем о языке цветов. Корво просит меня объяснить, о чем говорит этот букет.

— Но цветы ведь не разговаривают. Как они могут говорить что-то? — с легким недовольством взглянув на горшок, Эмили вытащила фиолетовый мелок и начала рисовать цветы.

— Конечно, они не могут, но тем не менее у них есть свои значения. Вообще-то, это вполне можно использовать как тему для полезного урока. Когда-нибудь вам самой будут присылать цветы, и вам нужно будет знать, что они пытаются вам сообщить. Можно будет даже устроить зачет...

Эмили перестала слушать еще на слове «урок» и вернулась к своему рисунку, посчитав разговор совершенно неинтересным.

Корво удивленно вскинул брови и улыбнулся:

— Очень умно. 

Каллиста улыбнулась ему и сказала: 

— Преданность.

— Я... что?

— Насколько я помню, гелиотроп означает преданность, — она вытащила один цветок из букета и протянула Корво. — Я уже довольно давно не... в общем, я не думала, что эти знания мне когда-нибудь пригодятся. А вот это, — Каллиста тронула пальцем ветку с зелеными листьями, похожими на иголки, и синими ягодами, — это можжевельник. Он означает защиту. Достаточно странное заявление, вам так не кажется? Защита для королевского защитника.

— Пожалуй, немного высокомерное, — добавил Корво, скривившись. И уж точно запоздалое. Где только был этот его таинственный благодетель, когда Корво на деле пригодилась бы его помощь, чтобы благополучно вернуть Эмили?

Если Каллиста и заметила саркастичное выражение его лица, она не стала ничего говорить. Вместо этого, она приподняла следующую веточку, обсыпанную мелкими, пушистыми желтыми цветками. 

— Акация. На Гристоле она не растет, ее всегда завозили только из Пандуссии, даже когда я была еще ребенком. Из-за того, что она была такой редкой, ее было очень трудно найти, да и дарить акацию у всех на виду было не принято. Так что вполне понятно, почему люди стали использовать ее, когда хотели выразить тайное восхищение.

Пару мгновений Корво молча обдумывал эту информацию.

— То есть кто-то... тайно увлечен мной. И этот кто-то предан мне и считает, что может предложить мне свою защиту, — он не смог скрыть горечь в своем голосе, произнося последнее слово. — Просто прелестно. Ну, а спаржа? Можете что-нибудь сказать про ее значение?

— К сожалению, не могу. Никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-то использовал спаржу в букетах, — Каллиста внезапно встала. — Но мне тоже интересно, тем более что остальные цветы подобраны в таком необычном сочетании. Это не очень-то похоже на какой-нибудь шаблонный набор пожеланий. Обычно все используют в букетах розы, лилии или ромашки, но у вас ничего из этого нет. А спаржа... — она развернулась и стремительно вышла из комнаты, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Корво поразмыслил над тем, стоило ли дожидаться ее возвращения. Хотя обычно цветы не относились к сфере его интересов, в отличие от расписания патрулей и данных о запасах оружия, ему, несомненно, было бы любопытно все-таки разобраться в этом деле до конца, тем более что Каллиста тоже заинтересовалась вопросом. Никто не стал бы обвинять его в уклонении от прямых обязанностей, ведь Эмили сидела за столом рядом с ним. Да, стражники стояли у дверей комнаты, еще несколько охранников пытались изображать ученых в самой библиотеке — Корво легко узнал их всех. Его присутствие не было необходимым, но никто не сказал бы ему и слова, если бы он решил остаться здесь еще на пару минут, вместо того чтобы заниматься другими насущными делами.

Подавив стон, Корво все-таки встал.

— Увидимся за ужином, Эмили. Или... может быть, после ужина. Я обязательно зайду к тебе перед сном пожелать спокойной ночи, — Корво не пропускал еще ни одного вечера и не собирался начинать сегодня.

Эмили только рассеяно помахала ему, слишком увлекшись своим рисунком. 

— Пока, Корво. Ты сейчас пойдешь заниматься чем-нибудь интересным?

Ничего интересного не предвиделось, о чем Корво и сообщил ей.

— Ясно. Очень жаль, — она подняла голову от рисунка и улыбнулась. — Оставишь цветы здесь? Я еще не закончила их рисовать.

Конечно, он оставил их ей. Не важно, на что рассчитывал отправитель, но хотя бы Эмили этот подарок понравился.

***

Каллиста вернулась в библиотеку через несколько минут. Она шла, уткнувшись носом в толстенную книгу.

— Здесь написано, что спаржа... Корво?

— А он ушел, — Эмили, хмурясь, еще раз рассмотрела вазу и снова потянулась за фиолетовым мелком. — Кажется, он сказал что-то про то, что ему нужно еще немножко покричать на Пьеро, может, хоть это заставит его усерднее искать лекарство от чумы.

— Уверена, что в этом нет необходимости, — у Каллисты слегка порозовели щеки. — Пьеро и так старается изо всех сил, уж я-то знаю; у него очень усталый вид в последнее время, — она резко оборвала себя, но Эмили так и не подняла глаз от своего рисунка.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он поторопился — я мечтаю устроить бал в честь победы над чумой. Но Корво говорит, что это эгоистично. Как ты думаешь, он прав? Я ведь просто хочу, чтобы люди больше улыбались.

— Мне кажется, это и правда несколько невоспитанно, госпожа императрица. Хотя я не думаю, что люди будут возмущаться — ведь это одновременно будет означать конец чуме, — Каллиста нахмурилась, глядя на мелок, зажатый у Эмили в зубах. — Не делайте так. Это невоспитанно, и к тому же глупо выглядит.

— Но Пьеро же так делает, — Эмили надулась.

— Совершенно неважно, что и как делает Пьеро, — Каллиста не мигая смотрела на Эмили, пока та не сдалась и не вытащила мелок изо рта, чтобы отложить его в сторону. 

— Так ты выяснила, что это означает? Что-нибудь интересное? — Эмили дотянулась до зеленого мелка и начала зарисовывать длинные заостренные палочки между цветами. — Они похожи на копья. Может, это предостережение для врагов Корво? Это было бы полезно, ведь враги Корво — это и мои враги.

Каллиста не сразу поняла, что она имела в виду.

— Что... а, спаржа? Не знаю, правильно ли я нашла — в книге написано только про «листья спаржи», а я не уверена, что эти стебли можно считать листьями. В общем, думаю, этот загадочный кто-то просто что-то неправильно понял. Но, похоже, он или она имели в виду, что Корво их «завораживает».

— Ммм, скучно, — Эмили с отвращением в последний раз взглянула на свой листок и отбросила его в сторону. — И рисунок у меня не получился, потому что я не смогла правильно нарисовать эти стебли.

Есть время для уроков, усердной работы и терпения. Каллиста подумала и решила, что это время наступит не сейчас. Она протянула Эмили руку.

— Ну, раз уж никто не прислал цветов нам с вами, я считаю, мы имеем право на утешение, императрица Эмили. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы пойти на кухню и попросить там что-нибудь к чаю?

— А это не испортит мне аппетит перед ужином? — глядя на Каллисту с подозрением, Эмили взялась за протянутую руку.

Даже если бы у Пьеро было хоть немного свободного времени, он вряд ли стал бы тратить его на то, чтобы выучить язык цветов, просто чтобы сделать Каллисте приятное. Ведь у цветов не было ни шестеренок, ни выключателей, и еще они не плевались искрами и дымом, если в них чем-нибудь потыкать.

— Сегодня это не имеет значения. Нам нужно утешение, и мы его получим, — объявила Каллиста.

Они вышли из библиотеки рука об руку. За их спинами горшок с цветами, оставленный на столе, на мгновение озарился голубым светом — и внезапно цветы грустно поникли, а по фарфору расползлась тонкая паутина трещинок.

Еще через десять минут служанка забрала горшок из комнаты и выкинула его.


	2. Глава 2

Корво так и не узнал, что его цветы завяли и были безжалостно выброшены, хотя вообще-то он и не собирался оставлять их себе. А еще он так и не появился на ужине, на котором Каллиста целый час безуспешно пыталась увлечь юную Эмили языком цветов; та в ответ расспрашивала ее о том, существует ли «язык сабель и пушек, ведь это гораздо романтичнее». 

Если бы Корво все-таки присутствовал при этом разговоре, то он постарался бы сбежать как можно скорее и дальше, хотя, стоит признать, что он все же не рассматривал бы похищение как один из способов побега.

— «Похищение» — это неподходящее слово для произошедшего, Корво. Ты можешь уйти в любой момент.

Судорожно цепляясь за металлические поручни, Корво наклонился вперед и красноречиво посмотрел на речную гладь далеко внизу.

— Ты, убл... кит, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что никуда я не денусь, мы ведь стоим на вершине моста Колдуин.

Обычно высота не пугала Корво, но, насколько он знал, мост был самой высокой постройкой во всем Дануолле — да и в любом другом городе, где он бывал, если уж на то пошло. Еще и погода сегодня была на редкость ветреной. Было ли это преднамеренным? Может, это такое испытание его выдержки? Корво покрепче сжал пальцы, не обращая внимания на то, что они уже начали неметь от холода. Если Чужой хотел развлечься, глядя на чужое замешательство, то он мог бы выбрать и кого-нибудь другого.

Корво никак не мог найти хоть какого-то объяснения или логической причины тому, что его без предупреждения похитили из его собственных комнат. Он как раз читал отчеты стражи о... ну ладно, ничего он не читал. Но он только на минутку отложил отчеты в сторону, опустил голову на сложенные руки и на пару секунд прикрыл глаза. Всего лишь небольшой перерыв, он не собирался дремать. Совсем скоро он снова закопался бы в груды бумаг, вот только...

Вокруг него внезапно поднялся ветер. Когда Корво открыл глаза, он просто завопил от ужаса (хотя, если не приукрашивать, он, скорее, пронзительно взвизгнул). Чужой уже был здесь, в своей привычной позе со сложенными на груди руками и с непроницаемым выражением черных глаз, и он ждал какого-нибудь развлечения.

Корво крепко держался за перила и старался смотреть куда угодно, только не в простирающуюся прямо у его ног пустоту. Изобразить сейчас улыбку он бы не смог, так что ограничился ненавидящим взглядом в сторону пролетающих чаек.

— Не представляю, как они умудрились вообще построить эту махину, — Корво постарался произнести это будничным тоном. — И уж точно с самого момента постройки никто, насколько я понимаю, и не пытался как-то ухаживать за мостом — тут везде ржавчина. Если учесть преследующие меня в последнее время неудачи, то я не удивлюсь, если прямо сейчас мост рухнет, обеспечив мне особо жестокую смерть.

«Держу пари, тебе бы понравился такой конец», — подумал Корво, когда внезапно налетевший порыв ветра заставил его прикрыть глаза.

Когда он снова открыл их, Чужой стоял у самого края, сложив руки за спиной и глядя на темную воду далеко внизу.

— О, мой дорогой, тебе ничего не грозит. Я перенес тебя сюда вовсе не для того, чтобы убить; а с мостом ничего не случится в... — он склонил голову и, нахмурившись, вгляделся в опорную балку, на которой стоял, — ...ближайшие лет восемь, я полагаю.

— Ты меня успокоил, — стоило запомнить сказанное и позже предупредить кого-нибудь. Пожалуй, Соколова — только нужно будет объяснить ему, что лекарство от чумы все равно должно остаться первоочередной задачей. И уж точно не говорить об этом Эмили, у нее и так хватало проблем.

— Но хотя бы вид отсюда открывается красивый? — судя по сомнению в голосе, сам Чужой не слишком хорошо понимал, что подразумевают под собой слова «красивый вид». Убедив себя, что Чужой вряд ли благосклонно воспримет гнев в свой адрес и просто не поймет сарказма, Корво решил его пожалеть. 

— Да, вид неплох. Вот только, что именно мы здесь делаем?

Чужой сделал рукой движение, словно приманивая кого-то, и рядом с Корво с негромким хлопком появилась корзинка для пикника.

— Мы собираемся разделить трапезу, — Чужой опустился по другую сторону от корзинки — плавно и текуче, словно пролитое масло. — И, насколько я знаю, полагается, чтобы при этом мы любовались видом и обсуждали сегодняшний чарующий закат.

Учитывая все еще гложущий его ужас и проснувшееся раздражение, неудивительно, что Корво ответил довольно недружелюбно: 

— Он не может быть чарующим из-за дыма: либо от фабрик, либо от костров, на которых сжигают трупы жертв чумы. Ты чувствуешь запах дыма? Ты вообще способен его чувствовать?

По губам Чужого скользнула смутная улыбка, и это придало его лицу неожиданно неприятное выражение.

— Способен ли я, Корво? Способен ли я ощутить вкус пепла и пыли, оставшихся от любивших сердец, дышавших легких и кровоточивших глаз? Угли, гниющая древесина и потаенные письма — вот и все, что осталось от чужих коротких жизней, ставших еще короче из-за честолюбивых желаний всего лишь одного человека. А поверх всего этого — едкая вонь сжигаемой зараженной плоти. Я чувствую все это — все эти разноголосые страдания, которые несет воздух, вдыхаемый тобой. Эти сожженные трупы — все они теперь внутри тебя. Любопытная мысль, не правда ли?

Почти на полминуты Корво пришлось задержать дыхание. Глупо. Все, чего он этим добился, это дал Чужому понять, что его слова достигли цели — но Корво просто не мог не сделать этого. 

Глаза Чужого... нет, использовать это ругательство, когда тот сам сидел рядом, было нелепо.

А ведь до этого Корво даже не думал о дыме. Вернее, он думал только о том, что постоянно стоящая над городом дымка, в сущности, была отражением того, что Дануолл понемногу умирает; просто еще один признак столь далеко зашедшего увядания.

Они сжигали мертвых — тех, что уже не помещались в вагоны, отправляемые в Затопленный квартал. А он дышал... 

— Сколько из них лежит на моей совести? — он не отводил глаз от горизонта, пусть тот и был плохо различим. — Я старался, правда, но иногда... бывало, что-то оказывалось важнее чужих жизней, — ну да, власть, хотя лоялисты старательно подбирали для нее другие названия, и он слишком поздно их раскусил. — Сколько?

— Может быть, достаточно. Может быть, нет, — даже не оборачиваясь, Корво чувствовал взгляд Чужого между лопаток. — А может быть, даже слишком много.

Должно быть, это было испытание. Время активных действий подошло к концу, события успокаивались, все возвращалось к норме. Несомненно, скука понемногу снова охватывала Чужого.

— Кажется, я понял, — его голос почти не дрожал, с удовлетворением отметил Корво. — Ты хочешь посмотреть, прыгну ли я. Я... я перестал быть тебе интересен? Ты забрал зрение у Старой Ветоши и сны у Дауда; но меня ты хочешь увидеть размазанным по мостовой?

Пожалуй, его гнев не был таким уж нелепым; после всего, что было, он не заслуживал такого отношения. Если бы не ветер, из-за которого он боялся разжать пальцы, вцепившиеся в металлическую ограду, Корво подумал бы о том, чтобы ударить Чужого. Может, это и не дало бы ничего, кроме сбитых костяшек пальцев, но сама возможность удара стоила того.

Тихонько вздохнув, Чужой неуверенно потянулся похлопать его по плечу: 

— Ты неправильно меня понял, Корво. Твой прыжок отсюда доставил бы мне не больше удовольствия, чем обрушившаяся на меня Бездна, — он склонил голову к плечу и вопросительно взглянул на Корво. — Ну и что ты думаешь?

— Что я думаю о чем? — прищурился Корво в ответ.

— Незапланированный комплимент — кажется, у меня он был первым. Тебе он понравился?

Вот, снова это странное ощущение дрожи в животе, которое будто намекало, что что-то не в порядке, что здесь и сейчас происходило нечто, чего Корво никак не мог понять. Происходящее было необычно — оно превосходило даже ставшую привычной необычность их разговоров. Вся эта ситуация была наполнена смыслом, которого Корво не осознавал.

А может, это было просто головокружение.

— Ты... в порядке? Не болен — или что там может с тобой случиться? — Корво обреченно подумал, что Каллиста справилась бы с подобными вопросами куда лучше него. В ее устах слова прозвучали бы как искреннее беспокойство и куда менее резко. У самого же Корво всегда были проблемы с проявлениями участия.

Если Чужой и посчитал вопрос странным, он этого не показал.

— Со мной все так же, как и обычно, Корво. И я ничуть не изменился. Приступим?

В корзинке для пикника в самом деле была еда. Выглядевшие и пахнувшие совсем как настоящие абрикосовые тарталетки, такие же, какие делали на кухне в Башне. А под ними...

— Это что, кальмар? — Корво приподнял тарелку с тарталетками и пригляделся к горке подергивающейся желеобразной плоти. Кучка бледных и на вид совершенно сырых щупалец совсем не выглядела окончательно мертвой. 

У этой штуки не было головы, но она все равно шевелилась.

— Ты что, случайно нашел это плавающим в Бездне и решил захватить с собой? Ты ведь не собираешься есть это? Потому что я точно не собираюсь, — отвратительные хлюпающие звуки, издаваемые щупальцами, очень быстро отбили ему любой аппетит. 

Наверное, глупо было удивляться абсолютной беззаботности Чужого.

— Я подумал, что стоит захватить что-то, что... — Чужой сделал паузу, как будто припоминая что-то, — будет расцениваться как «личный подход», если я не ошибаюсь. А что может быть более личным, чем неразрывная связь охотника и жертвы?

Он поднес одно из извивающихся щупалец к самому лицу Корво: 

— Я убил его своими собственными руками.

— Не то чтобы я сомневался в тебе, но мне кажется, что оно _убито_ не до конца, — Корво аккуратно отодвинулся. — Разве оно не должно было прекратить шевелиться?

— Возможно, это что-то вроде мышечной памяти, — Чужой выглядел озадаченным.

— То есть ты и сам не знаешь?

— Это не очень-то интересно, — Чужой пожал плечами и одним движением заглотил все еще подергивающееся щупальце; Корво постарался не поморщиться.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что эти тарталетки ты не призвал откуда-то из Бездны.

— Я достал их в Башне на кухне.

— Ты украл...

— Ну что ты. Я вежливо попросил, и одна щедрая повариха великодушно позволила мне их взять. Мне показалось, что она была рада выполнить мою просьбу. Она даже дала мне эту корзинку и показала, где находится ближайший выход.

Корво мысленно добавил пункт «найти нового повара» к своему списку ужасных задач, которые он предпочел бы вовсе не решать, но долг обязывал его это делать. Вероятность того, что женщина согласится остаться после такой встречи, стремилась к нулю; скорее уж она предпочтет сбежать этой же ночью, а значит, можно было распрощаться с надеждой на следующий завтрак. Смирившись, он взял одну абрикосовую тарталетку. На вкус она был вполне неплоха, но жевал Корво вяло. Это была просто еда, особенно если допустить, что в следующий раз он теперь поест неизвестно когда. Он совершенно не обязан был изображать удовольствие, даже если Чужой внимательно за ним наблюдал. 

Кажется, Чужого разочаровало отсутствие восторга.

— Полагаю, у тебя был не слишком приятный день.

Корво аккуратно доел тарталетку и только потом провел освободившейся рукой по волосам.

— Бывали у меня дни и получше, но, хоть убей, я уже и не вспомню, когда. Пожалуй, это было много лет назад.

— Ты несчастен.

— А ты равнодушен, хотя тут, наверное, играет свою роль то, что ты не человек. Мы стоим друг друга. 

Интересно, кто-нибудь мог их увидеть? До земли было далековато, да и по собственному опыту он знал, что люди редко смотрят вверх, но... неужели никто не заметил двух людей, сидящих на самой вершине моста Колдуин?

А может, это уже стало настолько обычным зрелищем, что стражники просто перестали обращать внимание?

Чужой мягко и расстроенно вздохнул; звук больше походил на плеск волн, чем на человеческое дыхание. Корво показалось, что этот вздох вырвался ненамеренно. 

— Я верну тебя обратно к тебе в комнату, Корво. Усталость ясно видна в каждом твоем жесте, а я не настолько жесток, чтобы требовать от тебя внимания по принуждению, — он медленно встал и неопределенным жестом заставил корзину исчезнуть. — Иди сюда.

Пытаясь побороть чувство неясной вины, Корво взялся за протянутую руку и позволил поднять себя на ноги. Пальцы Чужого были... прохладными, и это было ожидаемо, но в остальном они были тревожно материальными. Если бы Корво закрыл глаза, то он даже не смог бы отличить Чужого от обычного человека. Стоило ли удивляться?

— Прости меня, — порывисто сказал он. — Если ты просто пытался быть любезным, то мне жаль, что я все испортил.

— Не думаю, что ты в самом деле что-то испортил, — нахмурившись, Чужой протянул руку к Корво и легким прикосновением прошелся по его щетине. — Я... не совсем уверен.

Корво замер, но заставил себя продолжать дышать. Дважды за день, а ведь раньше Чужой к нему ни разу не прикасался. Жест был наполнен любопытством, но никто из них не знал, что делать дальше; на одно короткое безумное мгновение Корво позволил себе вообразить, что могло бы случиться, сократи он это короткое расстояние между ними...

Пальцы скользнули выше по щеке и затем по ресницам, заставляя Корво закрыть глаза. Ветер по-прежнему сбивал его с ног, особенно теперь, когда он снова стоял, но Чужой перенес его сюда не умирать. И это, кстати, возвращало их к вопросу «зачем».

— Что ты...

И вдруг все исчезло. Корво открыл глаза и понял, что он снова в своей комнате и что он теперь тянет руку в пустоту. Бумаги все так же неаккуратными кучами громоздились на столе, меч лежал там же, куда он его забросил, и только часы показывали, что его не было на месте довольно долго, а никто даже не заметил. Это огорчало.

С другой стороны, как раз подошло время историй для Эмили. Отбросив недоумение, смешанное с легчайшим разочарованием, Корво отправился пожелать ей спокойной ночи, захватив по дороге меч (теперь он больше не считал, что осторожность может быть излишней).

***

Следующий день, к счастью, не порадовал Корво ни загадочными букетами цветов, ни внезапными и необъяснимыми похищениями. И пусть чуму так и не вылечили, платить солдатам все еще было нечем, а проблемы Аббатства по-прежнему оставались нерешенными, но, с другой стороны, искать новую повариху ему так и не пришлось. Если уж на то пошло, то она, кажется, наоборот, стала бодрее выполнять свою работу — с рвением, граничащим с фанатизмом. Корво подумал и решил отнести этот день к категории «Лучше обычного».

Еще он сделал себе мысленную пометку: «Проследить за возможными пропажами синих или фиолетовых тканей в Башне и никогда не пускать на кухню Смотрителей. А если качество приготовленной еды сильно улучшится, ни в коем случае не говорить об этом Чужому; причин для самодовольства у него и так хватает».

За ужином на одном из блюд Корво заметил кальмара; тарелка стояла чуть в стороне, несомненно, чтобы привлечь внимание к себе и к необычному соусу.

В отличие от своего вчерашнего товарища, этот кальмар не выглядел недавно убитым и сырым, а когда Корво с подозрением потыкал в него вилкой, то он даже не начал извиваться.

— Корво, вообще-то я пытаюсь преподавать Эмили правила подобающего поведения за столом, а ваши манеры совершенно точно не облегчают мне задачу, — даже чумные крысы с извинениями сбежали бы, взгляни Каллиста на них так же сердито, как она сейчас смотрела на Корво. — Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, прекратить тыкать в эту несчастную рыбу вилкой так, будто она вас чем-то оскорбила? 

Не обращая внимания на тихое хихиканье Эмили, он с достоинством положил себе немного кальмара. Нельзя сказать, что Корво не любил подобную еду; ему просто надо было перестать воображать, что кальмар у него в тарелке все еще слегка шевелится. Пусть это и было мелко, но он хотел доказать, что глупая выходка Чужого — очевидно, задуманная, чтобы досадить Корво — не достигла своей цели.

Соль, легкий привкус моря и острый запах уксуса. Корво проглотил кусочек и рассеянно подумал: «Так вот каким _он_ мог бы быть на вкус вчера».

_Стоп. Что?_

Если бы капитан Карноу не отвесил ему пару сильных хлопков по спине, то Корво мог бы задохнуться, подавившись кальмаром. Он поблагодарил Карноу, все еще слегка задыхаясь и мысленно его проклиная. Корво понятия не имел, откуда в его голове возникла эта внезапная мысль, но если судить по ней, с ним что-то было сильно не в порядке; и, откровенно говоря, в подобной ситуации он бы предпочел умереть.

Весь оставшийся вечер, пока он разбирал отчеты и рассказывал Эмили сказку на ночь, мысль о смерти никак его не покидала. К тому времени, когда он, наконец, позволил себе устало рухнуть в кровать, его желание можно сказать что сбылось.

***

Следующие несколько дней, по мнению Корво, были на удивление тихими. Хотя, стоило признать, что «тихим» в его понимании был любой день, закончившийся без беспорядков на улицах. Но лекарство от чумы все никак не находилось, а Каллиста уже предупредила Корво, что она будет очень недовольна, если он еще раз пристанет к Пьеро с вопросами.

Может, Каллиста его больше и не боялась, но вот он сам скоро научится бояться Каллисту.

Когда дрожащая от ужаса служанка передала ему письмо от Сесилии и сразу же сбежала, Корво все еще считал этот день тихим.

_«Здравствуйте, Корво._

_Готова поспорить, вы и не знали, что я умею писать. Вот Лидия точно не знала, иначе она заставляла бы меня разбираться еще и со счетами._

_Надеюсь, вы здоровы и не подхватили чуму, хотя, думаю, мы бы уже знали, случись что с королевским защитником._

_Только поглядите, я как обычно не могу ничего складно сказать, хотя, вообще-то, у меня есть важные вести._

_Корво, не могу сказать вам, как я это узнала, но вы должны мне поверить: мисс Эмили... в смысле, императрице угрожает опасность. Один лорд уже довольно давно поддерживает отношения с аристократами из Морли, и сейчас он собирается отправить им какие-то бумаги. Я не знаю точно, что за бумаги, но среди них есть подробные карты Башни и много разных таблиц с цифрами. Понимаете, их видела моя подруга, и пусть она и не умеет читать, но она сразу поняла, что такие бумаги обычно не отправляют в другие страны. Чужим людям не должно быть дела до того, где спит императрица._

_Надеюсь, это не окажется пустой тратой времени. Лидия всегда говорила, что я труслива как мышь, но сейчас не бывает излишней осторожности. Только не в наше время._

_Не могли бы вы проверить эти слухи, ради меня?_

_Сесилия_

_P.S. Может, мы могли бы как-нибудь снова встретиться и пропустить по стаканчику? Простите, если это слишком прямолинейно, но я скучаю по разговорам с тем, кто меня на самом деле слушал._

_P.P.S. Я понимаю, что ваши дела не всегда можно провернуть тихо, но я прошу вас: постарайтесь не трогать слуг, в особенности женщин. Спасибо вам, Корво.»_

К письму прилагался грязный обрывок бумаги, на котором были написаны имя, адрес в Квартале Особняков и код от сейфа, а еще были перечислены комнаты, в которых вероятнее всего можно было найти изобличающие бумаги.

— Сесилия, да чем же ты, Чужой тебя побери, занималась? — Корво прошептал это очень тихо, только сейчас начиная осознавать, что слуги могли оказаться рядом в любое время, и как глупо с его стороны было упускать это из виду.

И все же. У Сесилии были... друзья? Связи? Причем, были они не только в домах аристократов, но и в самой Башне, если учесть, что письмо ему передала как раз одна из служанок. Похоже, Сесилия осознала ценность подобных людей гораздо раньше него.

Корво выглянул из ниши, в которую он спрятался, чтобы прочитать письмо, огляделся по сторонам и сквозь стены в поисках людей и, никого не обнаружив, разорвал записку на мелкие клочки. Нужно будет не забыть их сжечь до того, как он отправится в Квартал Особняков. А по возвращении стоит выделить время и воспользоваться предложением Сесилии выпить. Зачастую удача приходит, откуда совсем не ждешь, и глупо было бы упускать ее.

***

Сумерки застали Корво на крыше одного из особняков, прямо напротив нужного ему дома. Было еще слишком рано для попытки проникновения — чересчур светло, да и почти никто еще не спал, но Корво собирался воспользоваться запасом времени и выяснить распорядок патрулей. Сейчас хотя бы не было толлбоев — они не могли позволить себе тратить ворвань еще и на них. А усиленные Карноу патрули снижали вероятность встретиться с плакальщиком в каком-нибудь темном переулке.

Маска была на нем. Какие бы слухи ни ходили, официально Корво Аттано никак не был связан с ней, зато она зачастую заставляла его противников застывать в суеверном ужасе, давая ему лишнее мгновение. Пьеро тогда крайне хорошо поработал.

Внезапно воздух словно подернулся рябью, и рядом с Корво без предупреждения возник Чужой в окружении черных частиц пустоты. Корво приветственно улыбнулся и только потом сообразил, что под маской его улыбка не видна.

— Здравствуй, — сказал он тихо и взглянул вниз, чтобы убедиться, что рядом не было стражников, которые могли бы его услышать. — Я и не думал, что небольшое ограбление может показаться тебе настолько интересным, что ты решишь показаться. Что, в Бездне сегодня не случилось ничего любопытного?

— Не говори глупостей, Корво. Бездна по сути своей неизменна, и я — единственное, что там может случиться.

— ...Понятно, — Чужой что-то держал в руке. Какой-то небольшой сверток, слишком маленький для руны; возможно, это был костяной амулет. — И от скуки ты решил лично заняться доставкой? — Корво указал на сверток и замер в ожидании очередного замечания.

Но Чужой лишь молча протянул ему сверток.

— Я изучил этот вопрос и пришел к выводу, что наша последняя встреча была не слишком удачной, и мне следует вручить тебе подарок, чтобы загладить нанесенную обиду. Это тебе.

— Загладить нанесенную... что это ты читал в последнее время? — Корво с осторожностью взял протянутый сверток.

— Разверни, — Чужой настаивал.

— Ты вовсе не обидел меня тогда, просто не слишком удачно выбрал время для своих затей, — Корво развернул фиолетовую ткань. Судя по золотому узору, Чужой взял ее в одном из своих святилищ и приспособил, чтобы обернуть подарок.

Внутри свертка обнаружилась странная штука, вырезанная из китовой кости, но Корво никогда раньше не видел таких амулетов. А еще он не слышал от этой вещи глухого пения, которое обычно исходило от артефактов Чужого; пения, которое всегда одновременно успокаивало Корво и заставляло его крепче стискивать зубы.

— Она, эм... миленькая. И что она делает?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Чужой выглядел озадаченным.

— Ну, какие у нее свойства? — Корво повертел предмет в руках и обвел пальцем якорь, искусно вырезанный с одной стороны. Он смог разобрать еще некоторые узоры, словно оплетенные корабельными канатами: кит (какая ирония, если учесть что было использовано в качестве основы), замочная скважина и... сердце. Ну или что-то похожее на сердце. Обычно Корво старался избегать близкого знакомства с человеческими внутренностями, так что он мог и ошибаться. Но узор немного напомнил ему Сердце. Все эти клапаны и струны (Корво не знал, как их правильно назвать) придавали ему анатомическую правдоподобность. С другого конца у этой вещи было чашеобразное утолщение. Оружие? Оберег?

Похоже, Корво должен был сам догадаться. Показать, как быстро он сможет разгадать эту загадку. Морские мотивы, замочная скважина может быть символом сокровища или каких-то загадок, ну и сердце...

— Она... позволит мне дышать под водой? Или вселяться в китов? А может, это какая-нибудь карта? — попытался угадать Корво. — Слишком сложно, не мог бы ты дать мне подсказку?

Что-то похожее на недоверие скользнуло по лицу Чужого.

— Это ложка, Корво. Я и не знал, что они должны обладать какими-то сверхъестественными свойствами.

— Ложка.

— Именно это я и сказал.

Еще раз присмотревшись к предмету в своих руках, Корво вынужден был признать, что в нем и правда можно было опознать нечто похожее на ложку, если не обращать внимания на узоры.

— Но почему к ней прицеплен якорь? Зачем ложке может понадобиться якорь? — спрашивать о чем-то еще Корво не собирался. Даже если бы он оказался способен понять объяснения, они вряд ли понравились бы ему. Обычно так и случалось.

Пусть вокруг уже сгустились сумерки, Корво все равно заметил, как у Чужого слегка поникли плечи.

— Странно, — он произнес это совсем тихо. — Я мог бы поклясться, что этот обычай до сих пор используется; еще как будто вчера он был совершенно привычным жестом, наполненным смыслом... Этот обычай появился в Морли, возможно, там он до сих пор сохранился.

Корво внезапно и совершенно необъяснимо ощутил, что он упустил что-то важное, сказал что-то не то, хотя он и понятия не имел, что правильного можно было сказать в этой ситуации. Но момент уже был упущен.

— Вполне возможно. Но я не могу не признать, что она очень красивая, — это было правдой. Вырезанные вручную узоры были чрезвычайно тонкими, и это лучше любых слов говорило о тщательной работе и затраченном времени. — Ты сделал ее сам? И что я должен с ней делать?

Чужой пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— За прошедшие годы я успел узнать многое о самых разных вещах. Это умение было одним из освоенных мной, но, похоже, этому навыку больше не найдется применения, — вдобавок к опущенным плечам сквозь привычное равнодушие Чужого теперь просочилось разочарование. — И мне не интересно, что ты решишь с ней сделать. Можешь сохранить, а можешь выкинуть. Это совершенно неважно.

Корво стало любопытно, когда же Чужой в последний раз врал. Было очевидно, что этим своим навыком он пользовался нечасто. 

— Вот так я ее не потеряю, — с этими словами Корво положил ложку во внутренний карман своего плаща. Теперь он мог ощущать, как она легко давит ему на грудь.

— Это неважно, — повторил Чужой, но слова прозвучали не убедительнее, чем в первый раз. Корво только послушно покивал и вернулся к наблюдению за улицей. В пределах видимости совсем не было стражников, а окна в доме его цели начали по очереди темнеть.

Уже скоро. Корво размял плечи и присел.

— Кстати, та поклонница, чьи стихи тебе тогда так не понравились, больше мне не писала. Я подумал, что ты рад будешь узнать, — Корво сказал это нарочито небрежно, сдерживая веселье.

Ответ Чужого был лишен любых интонаций.

— Я прекрасно об это осведомлен, Корво. Эта женщина вообще больше никогда тебе не напишет; она решила сбежать из города в поисках лучшей жизни на другом острове.

Любопытно. Ну, по крайней мере, она все еще была жива. Пожалуй, Корво стоило бы быть благодарным за это, но если Чужой намеревался и дальше избавляться от его потенциальных поклонников...

— Рад за нее, — прозвучало немного угрюмо. — Но ты не можешь и дальше так поступать, знаешь ли. Однажды я могу и сам захотеть завязать с кем-нибудь отношения, и что ты намерен делать тогда? — Корво незамедлительно пожалел о своих словах.

Что-то темное и злобное скользнуло по лицу Чужого, черты его лица исказились, становясь неподвижными, жесткими и как будто звериными. Черные пустые глаза внезапно лишились даже искры жизни, а зубы... о, как же много зубов...

Корво отшатнулся и упал, но не оставил попыток оказаться подальше от этого существа, которое он уже начал считать своим... другом. Сквозь сковавший его разум ужас пробились полузабытые и бессмысленные сейчас слова, о которых он позже только пожалеет. 

«...мы встаем праведной силой на пути наползающей тьмы. Мы объединяемся против неведомых духов, готовых унести нас в ночь...»

Чужой отвернулся и стремительно отошел к другой стороне крыши. Там он замер, так и не оборачиваясь и глядя куда-то в пространство. «В той стороне море, — отрешенно подумал Корво. — Его не видно за домами и светом фонарей, но оно там». Он старательно давил в себе желание молча воспользоваться Переносом и сбежать обратно в Башню, не жалея запасенного бальзама Пьеро и не оборачиваясь.

Маленькая ложечка из китовой кости все так же лежала у него в кармане напротив сердца. Корво не двинулся с места.

— Прости меня, Корво, — голос Чужого снова прозвучал привычно ровно, но он так и не обернулся. — Это было невежливо с моей стороны. Могу заверить тебя, что я никогда не желал тебя вреда, даже если тебе и показалось иначе, — когда Чужой все же обернулся, его лицо уже как обычно ничего не выражало. Корво сжал кулаки, чтобы не показать, как у него дрожат руки, и очень постарался не отшатнуться от Чужого, когда тот направился обратно.

— Рад это слышать, — он постарался сказать это как можно спокойнее. — Пожалуйста, не делай так больше. Это... пугает.

Слегка сгорбившись, Корво вернулся к пристальному и неотрывному наблюдению за улицей: один стражник как раз забрел в этот район. Да, это было по-детски. Обычно так поступала Эмили, когда кто-то ее огорчал, — делала вид, что этого человека рядом с ней просто нет, пока он не извинялся; но Корво-то был взрослым и не должен был пользоваться такими детскими приемами. И совершенно не важно было, что еще несколько мгновений назад он в ужасе ждал неминуемой смерти. Но он продолжал сверлить стражника взглядом и тихо надеяться, что Чужой поймет намек и исчезнет.

— Я живу уже очень, очень долго, — внезапно произнес Чужой. — Я видел, как возникали и рушились империи, как строились и рассыпались в прах здания, видел, как умирали бессчетные толпы людей, и всегда это было так просто. И я никак не могу понять, в чем сейчас отличие. Почему это так трудно?

— Трудно? — нахмурившись, Корво наблюдал за стражником внизу. Просто еще один доброволец, который не прошел почти никакой подготовки и записался в стражу только из-за бесплатного пайка и выдаваемого эликсира, а теперь старательно избегал любой настоящей работы.

— Не думаю, что это будет как-то особенно трудно. Он совсем не смотрит по сторонам, и если бы его напарники были хоть немного лучше, они уже посоветовали бы ему быть внимательнее. Ты уже видел, что я могу справиться и с более сложными задачами.

— ...Безусловно, — и снова Корво смутно показалось, что они словно ведут два разных разговора, а он опять упустил все самое важное. Но на этот раз между ними повисло нечто, слабо напоминающее чувство вины и больше всего похожее на невысказанные извинения, так что Корво позволил себе немного расслабиться.

Внизу на улице появился второй стражник и окликнул своего товарища.

— Сходим сегодня вечером выпить куда-нибудь?

— И где же ты, блин, собираешься достать выпивку, а? Хочешь обобрать какого-нибудь пьянчужку?

— Заткнись. Слэкджов угощает, сказал, что хочет отблагодарить нас за службу на благо города. Это типа подарочек для тех, кто поддерживает его предприятие.

Холодно улыбнувшись под маской, Корво по одному размял пальцы. Он собирался тихо их обойти, оставаясь незамеченным, чтобы не выслушивать потом лекцию от Карноу, но продажные стражники не заслуживали его снисхождения. Отлично. Теперь его не будет мучить совесть.

Говорят, что со временем можно привыкнуть ко всему. Может, это и правда, но при переносе у Корво все равно каждый раз перехватывало дыхание. Сейчас он даже предвкушал это ощущение и надеялся, что напряжение никуда не исчезнет со временем. В те короткие мгновения, когда он словно проскальзывал между секундами, ему казалось, что он почти может почувствовать дыхание Бездны. И это очень быстро вызывало привыкание. 

Конечно же, он не стал убивать стражников. Корво надеялся, что чувство вседозволенности никогда не захватит его настолько, что он перестанет искать обходные пути и станет выбирать убийство; ему и так хватало кошмаров, а Эмили нужен был человек, не потерявший свою совесть — человек, с которого можно было бы брать пример. Нельзя забывать об этом, хотя чем больше жестокости он проявлял, тем сильнее становилось ее притяжение. Знал ли об этом Чужой? Или это тоже было этаким извращенным испытанием силы воли?

Он закинул бессознательного стражника на плечо и огляделся в поисках удобного места для него и его напарника...

«... насколько же проще было бы спрятать их в мутной воде реки или в животах крыс...»

... и устало вздохнул. Придется расположить их на ящиках в одном из переулков, так до них не доберутся крысы. И почему рядом никогда не было мусорных баков, когда они были нужны? Может, стоило задать этот вопрос тому, кто отвечал за чистоту улиц? Интересно, такой человек вообще есть? Глядя на кучи гниющего мусора почти в каждой подворотне, Корво в этом сомневался.

Прямо за его спиной раздались шаги, и Корво сначала дотянулся до меча и только потом обернулся, но перед ним стоял всего лишь Чужой и терпеливо за ним наблюдал. 

— Куда тебе нужно положить... это? — второй стражник был перекинут через плечо Чужого, которому, по-видимому, было не слишком комфортно. Судя по тому, как неловко он прижимал к себе чужое тело, стараясь как можно меньше к нему прикасаться, Чужому не часто доводилось заниматься чем-то подобным. Порадовавшись, что маска скрывает его лицо, Корво слабо улыбнулся. Похоже, кое-кто пытался извиниться, если только Корво не показалось. 

— Если бы я только знал, что ты можешь быть полезным, я бы уже давно попросил тебя о помощи. Неси его сюда.

Получается, сподвигнуть Чужого на содействие было не сложнее, чем убедить Эмили, что она и сама хочет съесть все овощи на тарелке и что ей не нужен арбалет в качестве подарка на день рождения — и уж тем более арбалет с яркими зажигательными болтами. Если Корво говорил твердо и не позволял задавать лишних вопросов, то послушание обычно было обеспечено.

Чужой проследовал за ним как очень грустный щенок, так что когда они уложили тела на коробки, Корво с трудом справился с желанием похвалить его.

— Спасибо, — сказал Корво вместо этого. — Не знаю, почему уж ты вдруг решил, что участвовать интереснее, чем наблюдать, но спасибо.

Чужой, нахмурившись, разглядывал тело, которое он сюда принес:

— Я никогда не вмешиваюсь, — он сказал это почти про себя. — Никогда не помогаю и никого не спасаю, хотя много раз меня просили об этом. Не думаю, что это войдет у меня в привычку, и уж точно я не стану делать этого для кого-то другого. Я и сам поражен, что решил сегодня принять участие в этом.

— Значит, тебя легко развлечь.

— Ты мне интересен, зачем мне еще какое-то развлечение?

Между ними все еще висела взаимная настороженность, возникшая из-за нарушения привычных границ. Корво и сам не знал, что можно с этим сделать. Будь Чужой человеком, можно было бы попытаться изобразить нарочитое веселье и сделать вид, что случившееся — лишь незначительное событие, и так до тех пор, пока игра не стала бы правдой, но...

Ну, попытаться в любом случае стоило. После секундного колебания, Корво стянул маску и постарался искренне улыбнуться.

— Ты когда-нибудь объяснишь мне, почему я так тебе интересен? Ты говорил, что Соколов слишком предсказуемый, и, думаю, я почти могу это понять... Но Хайрем Берроуз тоже мог бы быть интересным, и адмирал Хэвлок. Или... может, даже Каллиста. Она постаралась забыть о своих желаниях ради долга, но не отказалась от них полностью; вообрази, чего она могла бы достичь с теми силами, что ты даровал мне!

Корво даже не пришлось изображать любопытство, но он не сильно ожидал получить ответ на свой вопрос.

Чужой снова смотрел в направлении моря, не обращая внимания на стены. Когда он все же заговорил, его голос, казалось, доносился издалека.

— Бездна совершенно, абсолютно неизменна, Корво. Ее спокойствие незыблемо и постоянно; за все время моего существования, все, что привносило в Бездну изменения, шло от вас. От вашего мира и от людей, населяющих его — таких хрупких и недолговечных, но все же способных изменять вечность, — Корво взглянул Чужому в глаза и словно утонул в их чернильной тьме. — Вы похожи на лучи солнца, которые пляшут по поверхности воды. Мне знакома лишь безграничность Бездны, и все же, когда я поднимаю голову вверх и вижу эти меняющиеся узоры, которые вы сплетаете с каждым своим вздохом, я могу лишь изумляться. И это мое изумление притягивает меня к вам и вашему блеску, который так ярко, но мимолетно вспыхивает в глубинах хаоса. Вот поэтому, Корво, ты мне так интересен.

Чужой шагнул ближе и прикоснулся рукой к груди Корво прямо над сердцем. Корво ощутил, как ему на кожу давит маленькая костяная ложка.

— Держи ее при себе, Корво, — уголки губ Чужого подрагивали в странноватой улыбке — ее нельзя было назвать неприятной, скорее необычной. — Когда-то их дарили в качестве знака внимания и как талисман на удачу. Кто знает, может, она и тебе принесет везение; тебе оно точно пригодится больше, чем многим. Я сильно огорчусь, если причиной твоей гибели станет простая неудача. 

Дыхание Чужого было прохладным, как морской бриз, и от него у Корво легонько покалывало щеки. Они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, но Корво никак не мог заставить себя шевельнуться.

Чужой плотнее прижал руку к его груди и тихо прошептал: 

— Твое сердце. Я чувствую, что оно стало биться чаще. Ты меня боишься?

— Нет, — Корво сглотнул и постарался убедить себя в правдивости ответа. Он ведь на самом деле не врал. — Ты не причинишь мне вреда без причины. Я просто... я не понимаю, что происходит. Чего ты хочешь добиться? 

«И что ты делаешь со мной?» — мысленно он выдохнул еще один вопрос.

— Я и сам не уверен, — прошептал Чужой, и в его дыхании можно было различить запах морской соли и скорого дождя. Корво разомкнул губы и нервно облизнулся, одновременно замечая, как взгляд черных глаз скользнул вниз, чтобы проследить за движением его языка.

— Я не уверен, — повторил Чужой и сделал шаг назад, нахмурившись. — В книге не говорилось о...

Он исчез.

Сбитый с толку Корво глубоко вдохнул грязный воздух Дануолла. Нечестно, что Чужой мог появляться без предупреждения и исчезать, не прощаясь. 

— Спасибо, конечно, но простого «будь осторожен» было бы достаточно! — он прокричал это в пустоту переулка, от растерянности и раздражения наплевав на осторожность. Как и ожидалось, ответа не последовало.

Заканчивал свою миссию он без особого энтузиазма; его так никто и не заметил, код от сейфа остался прежним, а найденные улики Корво решил отправить Карноу перед тем, как ложиться спать. Утром их неудачливого предателя арестуют и, несомненно, казнят за преступления против Эмили. Все было просто замечательно. Безупречно.

Скучно.

Ложка из китовой кости приятно оттягивала его карман у сердца. Когда Корво уже к утру вернулся к себе, он достал ее из кармана и спрятал под подушку.

Сны ему не снились.


	3. Глава 3

Надвигающиеся тучи предрекали скорый приход дождливых дней. Патрули стражи станут работать спустя рукава, крысы снова заинтересуются теплыми и сухими кладовками в Башне, а Эмили от скуки будет играть в прятки, с удовольствием наблюдая, как ее охранники в попытках найти ее лихорадочно обыскивают сверху донизу весь дворец. Неубранные кучи мусора разнесет водой по всему городу, и заразиться чумой станет еще легче. Корво в последний раз взглянул в серое небо и смирился с тем, что предстоящая неделя опять попадет в разряд не слишком приятных.

Чужой не появлялся уже семнадцать дней. Корво считал эти дни, ругал себя за это, а потом все равно снова начинал считать. Несколько вечеров он уделил поискам рун и амулетов в городе, но это так и не принесло ожидаемого результата: ни одна находка не заставила Чужого объявиться. Со временем Корво пришел к тревожному выводу, что, судя по непрекращающемуся молчанию, он умудрился чем-то обидеть Чужого в их прошлую встречу. (Корво ведь практически заставил его помочь. Что за безумие им овладело? Как он мог совершить подобную глупость?)

Он начал разговаривать сам с собой, обращаясь к пустоте. Каждый раз Корво чувствовал себя немного нелепо, не получая ответа, но он не собирался прекращать свои попытки. Что же касается обитателей Башни, то Корво стал еще меньше с ними общаться. Это расстраивало Эмили, что, в свою очередь, расстраивало Каллисту, которая бросала в его сторону строгие взгляды, но Корво ничего не мог с собой поделать.

И плевать, что это было ребячеством. Предательский голосок в голове настойчиво твердил Корво, что он просто стал скучным и на его место уже, наверное, нашли другого. Интересно, а все остальные, кому Чужой тоже даровал свою метку, так же остро ощущали свою покинутость? Наверняка же нет.

Каждый раз, когда он выходил из своих покоев, костяная ложечка неизменно оказывалась у него в кармане, успокаивая своей едва ощутимой тяжестью. С того дня он с ней не расставался, держа при себе даже по ночам — и с тех самых пор его перестали беспокоить кошмары. Но только сейчас он начал задумываться, что, возможно, это был прощальный подарок. Однажды утром, огорченный мыслями об исчезновении Чужого, Корво решил оставить ложку у себя на столе. Но стоило ему дойти до конца коридора, как он тотчас же рванул обратно за этой проклятущей штукой. Может, у нее и не было никаких магических свойств. Может, его кошмары исчезли сами собой. Но он не мог быть в этом уверен, а значит, разумнее было носить ложечку с собой, просто на всякий случай.

В отдалении загрохотал гром. Чем дальше Корво шел, тем более ветхими становились дома вокруг и тем реже ему встречались патрули. Он избегал возвращаться в этот район с момента коронации Эмили — по крайней мере, наяву, а не во снах. Но он не мог позволить себе и дальше обходить это место стороной.

Сесилия снова ему написала; им давно уже надо было поговорить. Хотя Корво так и не понял, почему она настаивала, что лучше всего им будет встретиться в "Песьей яме". Он никогда не считал ее бессердечной, а ведь рядом с пабом расположились два холмика земли, которые ясно намекали, почему от этого места лучше держаться подальше. Если бы смотрители решили сжечь это здание, объявив его приютом ереси, Корво стал бы спать спокойнее. 

Но Сесилия все же доказала свою верность императрице, и лишь это имело хоть какое-то значение. Да и о благополучии самого Корво мало кто беспокоился.

— Корво! — кажется, Сесилия почти не изменилась: все такая же тихая и сдержанная. Она помахала ему, стоя на пороге "Песьей ямы". — Давненько не виделись с вами.

— И правда, давненько.

Когда люди понимали, что все закончилось и закончилось хорошо, первые реакции у них сильно различались: Эмили и Каллиста бросились обнимать Корво, Карноу крепко пожал ему руку, а Самуэль так душевно похлопал его по спине, что Корво на мгновение усомнился в целостности своих ребер. Сесилия просто стояла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Почти столько же, сколько вы провели тогда в Колдридже, да? Но вы хотя бы выглядите теперь... поживее, чем раньше. И маски тоже больше нет. Это хорошо.

— Правда так думаешь? — не зная, стоит ли ему пожать ей руку или простого кивка в качестве приветствия будет достаточно, Корво замер на пороге, пока Сесилия не поманила его внутрь.

— Думаю, что о некоторых вещах лучше забыть и никогда не вспоминать.

Корво молча кивнул, соглашаясь, и пошел следом за ней по коридору, изображая спокойствие, хотя нервы у него сейчас были натянуты как струны, а пальцы подрагивали в поисках оружия. Дело было совсем не в Сесилии. Он просто не думал, что еще когда-нибудь в свой жизни увидит "Песью яму". В каком-то смысле это место было даже хуже Колдриджа. Ведь он считал этот паб убежищем, безопасной гаванью, где можно привести в себя порядок и помочь городу — но все оказалось обманом. А он остался в дураках.

— Простите, что здесь так грязно, — Сесилия кивком головы указала на знакомые выцветшие обои и свежие следы гари на полу. — Лидия была бы в ужасе, если бы увидела, во что это место сейчас превратилось, но теперь это уже не важно, раз она мертва. Мы справляемся, как можем, но это тяжело.

Краем глаза Корво заметил какое-то движение. Он медленно повернулся в ту сторону, сжимая кулаки. Корво помнил, что Сесилия не любит смотреть на метку, и поэтому он сознательно надел перчатки, чтобы ее скрыть, но если это окажется ловушкой...

Мимо него протиснулся мальчишка в потрепанных штанах и залатанной куртке и сунул Сесилии в руки какой-то сверток.

— Эликсир. И Слэкджов сказал, что скоро он снова подорожает, — тихо пробормотал он и убежал обратно так же быстро, как и появился. Корво услышал его топот на лестнице.

— Снова? — Сесилия встревоженно заглянула в мешок. — И как только Хэвлок с этим справлялся? Он всегда доставал столько эликсира, что его хватало на всех, но у меня так не получается.

— На всех? И сколько... — Корво так и не договорил — они как раз вошли в бар, и он очутился под прицелом хмурых взглядов со всех сторон.

Их было никак не меньше двадцати, и в основном это были дети. Мальчики и девочки из бедных семей или оставшиеся вообще без родственников. Он много их повидал с тех пор, как пришла чума. Стражники Карноу забивали целые камеры такими, как они — отчаянными и одинокими. 

— Я и не знал, что ты решила сколотить свою собственную банду, — заметил Корво, когда Сесилия, аккуратно уложив сверток за стойкой бара, достала откуда-то два почти чистых стакана.

— Нет, я бы не осмелилась на такое. Слэкджов бы не допустил, а я не гожусь в предводители. Да и не хочу я этого, — она с легкостью, выдающей годы практики, разлила по стаканам темное пиво. — После того, как вы с императрицей отсюда исчезли, я вернулась, откопала кое-какие припрятанные денежки и решила попробовать отчистить здесь все.

Сесилия взобралась на один из высоких барных стульев, а Корво устроился напротив. Кажется, ей надо было выговориться.

— И вот я оттираю тут полы, а сюда заходит пара ребятишек — брат с сестрой. Они мне рассказали, что выполняют всякие мелкие поручения для стражников, и для Золотой Кошки, и вообще для всех, у кого есть деньги. И если бы я согласилась приютить их на ночь, они бы мне заплатили. Пусть и не самые лучшие клиенты, но мне ли привередничать?

Пиво было разбавленным и слабым, но Корво все равно немного отхлебнул, а Сесилии сейчас и вовсе было не до качества выпивки — она настойчиво сверлила стену отсутствующим взглядом.

— А потом они вернулись с друзьями и снова предложили заплатить мне за ночлег. Я понимала, что эликсир они добывают, где придется, потому что слишком боятся идти к Слэкджову и его громилам. Вот я и подумала... предложить ему что-то вроде обмена. Эти ребята замечают многое, пока они выполняют всякие поручения: у кого дома еще висят всякие модные картины и у кого пока есть, что спрятать в сейф. Я подумала, что за такую информацию Слекджов будет готов поделиться со мной эликсиром, — она слабо улыбнулась. — И я оказалась права. Так что у нас хватало лекарства для всех.

— Но дело не только в детях, так? — Корво легко тронул ее за руку, стараясь, чтобы жест не выглядел угрожающим. Он чувствовал, что все взгляды в комнате сейчас обращены лишь на него. — Есть ведь и еще люди?

— Ну да, — Сесилия пожала плечами. — Я нашла себе подработку — доставлять эликсир в разные богатые особняки. Знаете, очень многие теперь предпочитают не тратиться на дорогое лекарство. Они просто заказывают эликсир у Слэкджова и экономят свои денежки. Так вот, когда я приношу им эликсир, я успеваю поговорить со слугами и горничными, и они часто делятся со мной всякими домашними сплетнями. Со временем мне стали доверять не только безобидные новости. Сейчас у меня много знакомых в самых разных домах; думаю, люди просто так сильно боятся всего, что готовы выговориться любому, кто проявит хоть чуточку дружелюбия. А меня вообще никто и никогда не считал опасной.

— И между тем, ты фактически спасла Эмили жизнь, — Корво одним глотком прикончил остатки пива, стараясь не поморщиться, и кивнул на сверток с эликсиром. — Все это от Слэкджова?

Сесилия пожала плечами и с хлюпаньем, от которого Уоллес бы скривился, отхлебнула пива. 

— А нам больше особо и негде его доставать — красть настоящий эликсир слишком рискованно.

— Но эликсир Слэкджова не всегда безопасен. Почти любой может прийти туда и испортить его. Не боишься чего-то подобного? — проворчал Корво, оглядывая комнату. В ответ ребята наградили его множеством убийственных взглядов, но спокойствие Сесилии пока удерживало их от чего-то большего. 

— Ну да, безусловно, — Сесилия проследила за его взглядом. — Я каждый день об этом думаю, но что еще я могу сделать? Никто не может позволить себе покупать чистый эликсир. Никто. А если Слэкджов поднимет цены...

Молчание длилось около минуты, когда Корво, наконец, принял решение.

— Нет, — внезапно заявил он. — У вас будет и чистый эликсир Соколова, и еда. Завтра пришли кого-нибудь из своих... друзей в Башню, мы договоримся о том, как вам все это передавать. Мне надо знать, сколько у тебя здесь людей, и, наверное, нужен будет еще небольшой запас, например для взяток, раз уж лишних денег у нас сейчас нет...

Сесилия встревоженно за ним наблюдала. 

— Корво, с вами все в порядке? В смысле, вы же не притворяетесь, что все хорошо, просто чтобы никого не тревожить? С чего бы вам что-нибудь для нас делать?

— Плата.

— За что? За новости?.. — на ее лице медленно проступало понимание. — Но это ведь работа для главы королевской тайной службы. Я слыхала, что придворные нынче чуть ли не дерутся за эту должность. Видимо, думают, что все уже позабыли про лорда Берроуза.

В улыбке Корво горечь мешалась с малой толикой искренней симпатии, что он испытывал к этой молодой еще женщине, так хорошо осведомленной о внутренних делах аристократии.

— Меня всегда это забавляло, — задумчиво произнес Корво. — Глава тайной службы ходит на приемы и официальные собрания в ярком и чрезвычайно приметном мундире, так, чтобы все могли его узнать. Разве это не лишает смысла само его существование? В конце концов, это ведь и погубило Хайрема, — отставив кружку в сторону, он взглянул Сесилии прямо в глаза, надеясь убедить ее в своей искренности. Всю жизнь ею слишком часто пытались манипулировать, и сейчас она не заслуживала ничего, кроме правды.

— У нас будет свой благородный глава тайной службы, и он сможет сколько угодно демонстрировать всем свою исключительность, отвлекая на себя внимание всех этих хищников-аристократов. Но Эмили нужно нечто большее. А мне кажется, что истинным главой тайной службы может стать лишь человек, которого никто не знает в лицо. Человек, который умеет прислушиваться к новостям и заводить друзей в самых разных местах и который понятия не имеет, как правильно делать реверанс, — Сесилия от изумления приоткрыла рот, и Корво улыбнулся шире. — Я правда не думаю, что мы найдем кого-то более подходящего.

— Вы это _серьезно_?

— Да, — ему нужно будет кое-кого предупредить, в первую очередь Эмили и Карноу, но он не думал, что хоть кто-то будет против его предложения. Даже если ничего толкового не выйдет, потеряют они немного, а вот если все получится...

— Эм... ну, ладно. Думаю, я буду стараться, — Сесилия уставилась на свои пальцы, но потом уверенно кивнула. — Нет, я _обещаю_. Вы не пожалеете, что поверили в меня, Корво.

— Знаю, иначе я бы и не стал тебя просить, — раньше он никогда не видел, как она улыбается. А жаль, ей очень шла улыбка. Вот только вряд ли она будет радоваться долго: скоро напряжение от работы начнет накапливаться, и она поймет, что ее новая роль — всего лишь еще одна форма служения. 

Никто еще не уходил в отставку с поста главы тайной службы самостоятельно. Никто вообще не покидал этой должности живым. Корво должен был бы чувствовать вину за то, что он тоже использует Сесилию, после всего, что ей довелось пережить. Но ради Эмили он справится с этим грузом.

Рядом с ним Сесилия внезапно села ровнее.

— Ой, я почти забыла! Надо было сразу же вам сказать! Я могу быть такой глупой иногда, аж самой страшно... кое-кто расспрашивал о вас, Корво. Меня, и еще Самуэля.

— Вот как? — Корво поморщился, ощущая раскаяние. — Я уже очень давно не разговаривал с Самуэлем, как он там? Мне надо бы извиниться перед ним за это — после всего, что он сделал, чтобы спасти меня и Эмили.

Сесилия лишь небрежно покачала головой: 

— Он знает, что у вас много дел; по-моему, он и не думает, что вы хоть когда-нибудь еще встретитесь, но он будет хранить ваши тайны, несмотря ни на что.

— Так ты говоришь, что какой-то незнакомец расспрашивал вас обо мне?

Прикусив губу, Сесилия опустила глаза — ее дискомфорт выдавали напряженные плечи.

— Не совсем о вас. Он объявился неделю назад, почему-то хотел узнать что-нибудь о ваших родителях, и, кажется, он сильно удивился, когда мы отказались отвечать. Самуэль, например, кидался в него гнилой рыбой, пока он не убрался куда подальше, — у нее дрогнули губы. — Хотела бы я посмотреть на это. Ну а я просто ответила, что мне нечего ему сказать и чтобы он уходил отсюда. Меня от него в дрожь бросило. Сильнее, чем даже от лорда Пендлтона, а ведь тот любил полапать меня и Лидию, когда никто не видел.

— Странный мужчина, который расспрашивал о моих родителях, — Корво была известна лишь одна личность, способная на такие чудные поступки, но зачем ему понадобились такие сложности? Он же мог просто спросить у самого Корво. Или ему теперь было настолько невыносимо находиться в обществе Корво, что он даже не счел возможным появиться и задать вопрос лично? — Бледнокожий, темноволосый, с черными глазами...

— Да, это был он. Кто это?

— Друг. Странный друг, но намерения у него, как правило, добрые. Интересно, что ему на самом деле было нужно?

Корво отодвинул стул и заставил себя улыбнуться, скрывая огорчение. 

— Спасибо, Сесилия. Больше он вас не побеспокоит, — ему больно было ее обманывать, но он понадеялся, что она ничего не заметила.

Когда он вышел из паба, с совершенно ненужной силой захлопнув за собой дверь, как раз хлынул давно ожидаемый ливень.

***

Вернувшись в Башню, Корво постарался избежать любых встреч, кроме тех, что были необходимы, чтобы все устроить насчет Сесилии. Карноу выслушал его довольно скептически, однако он был не в том положении, чтобы спорить — ведь именно ее сведения позволили осуществить недавний арест. Эмили же просто похлопала ресницами и согласилась. У нее под глазами залегли тени едва ли не глубже, чем у самого Корво, и она даже почти не возмущалась, когда он отправил ее спать раньше, чем обычно.

Он заснул около полуночи прямо за столом — позже он с досадой заметит, что смял при этом несколько писем и отчетов.

Во втором часу ночи буря утихла и появились киты.

Корво разбудили необычные звуки, эхом отдававшиеся вдалеке: странный ропот, тявканье, низкий непрекращающийся рев — они словно пронизывали замерший воздух, и от них перехватывало дыхание. Шум был немного приглушенным и шел откуда-то снаружи. Распахнув двери, Корво выбежал на балкон и, пораженный, застыл на месте.

Какое-то движение вдалеке, среди озаренных светом луны волн. А на берегу тем временем загоралось все больше огней, освещавших людей, что собрались посмотреть на невиданное зрелище.

_Киты_. И они пели.

Корво никак не удавалось их сосчитать: с равным успехом их могло быть и десять, и пятьдесят. Они всплывали и погружались обратно в воду — их движения чем-то напоминали танец или неподготовленное, но умелое представление. Волны со звонким плеском разбивались о плавники и хвосты китов, но над всеми этими звуками возносилась их песня.

Корво оперся о перила балкона и уставился в воду. Это было невозможно, просто невероятно, ведь какой бы тихой ни была ночь, песня просто не должна была быть слышна. Ведь киты не могли подплыть так близко к городу, а даже если бы они и могли, то они бы не стали. Эти создания были разумны. Они знали об угрозе, которую несли китобойные суда, и умели избегать их. И они никогда не пели, если корабли были где-то поблизости. Все это было совершенно невозможно.

— Разве они не прекрасны?

Корво обернулся и увидел Чужого, сидящего на спинке стула. 

«Как нелепо, — мимолетно подумал Корво. — Он же много раз видел, как я сидел на этом самом стуле. А значит, он прекрасно знает, как правильно им пользоваться, просто намеренно решил побыть противоречивым».

— Где ты был? — слова сами собой сорвались с языка, слишком честные и полные облегчения. — Я уже начал думать, что, возможно, ты... — он все-таки замолчал, хоть и слегка запоздало.

— Мой дорогой Корво, ты ведь не вообразил себе, что я тебя покинул? — Чужой наклонился вперед, опираясь подбородком на сомкнутые в замок руки. — Я был занят.

— Расспрашивал людей о моих родителях?

— Среди прочего.

Похоже, он не собирался объяснять, зачем ему это понадобилось — а может, причины и вовсе не было. Глупо было искать человеческие мотивы в поступках кита, как бы Корво этого не хотелось.

Внезапно прозвучало что-то прохожее на низкий свист, и несколько китов тут же ответили похожим звуком. Чужой с нечеловеческой грацией соскользнул со стула и направился к балкону, в точности повторяя свист — его голос нельзя было отличить от остальных.

Корво затрясся от беззвучного смеха: 

— Что они _делают_?

— Поют серенаду, — Чужой с опаской подошел еще ближе, будто ожидая, что ему здесь не рады. Корво сдвинулся, чтобы освободить ему место на балконе.

— И это нормально? Почему они... — Корво задержал дыхание. Его собственный голос прозвучал раздражающе грубо и человечески — прерывать выступление китов словами не хотелось.

— Конечно же, это ненормально, — Чужой, наконец, подошел и встал рядом с Корво. — Я попросил их спеть. Для тебя. Этого было не так уж легко добиться, но я нахожу полученный результат стоящим того, — он наградил Корво лукавой улыбкой. — Ты скучал по мне, пока меня не было?

— Ни капельки, — Корво и сам понимал, что слова прозвучали неубедительно. — Ты не мог бы объяснить мне, почему целый хор китов подплыл так близко к городу, и почему они это сделали, чтобы, очевидно... — на мгновение его голос прервался, — спеть мне серенаду?

Чужой серьезно на него посмотрел.

— Так было написано в одной из книг, что я нашел, если я правильно помню. Нужна была серенада и небо, залитое лунным светом, — он бросил мимолетный взгляд на месяц. — Буря успокоилась очень вовремя, но вот форма луны, к сожалению, совершенно не подходит. Я попробовал было уговорить ее, но она отказалась пойти мне навстречу. Крайне досадно.

Корво потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы переварить слова Чужого, а потом еще немного — чтобы в них поверить. 

— Ты... ты попросил луну изменить форму, потому что... что? Так было написано в книге? Что вообще _происходит_?

Он чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи, сильнее, чем когда-либо — кроме разве что того момента, когда его лишили звания и бросили гнить в тюрьме. Тогда он тоже пребывал в замешательстве, как будто фундамент, который он считал прочным и на котором построил свою жизнь, неожиданно стал рассыпаться прямо у него под ногами. Игра шла по правилам, которых он не понимал.

Киты пели, а Корво переполняли эмоции. Так не должно было быть: он не должен был испытывать чувств, которые могли помешать ему выполнять его долг перед Эмили. Чувств, которых он сам себя лишил, чтобы только спасти ее. Что восторг, что изумление были ему совершенно не нужны. Он не имел права на все эти чувства, когда некоторые люди по его вине лишились даже собственных жизней. Китам нужно было объяснить, что они ошиблись.

— Я осознал, что обидел тебя, — внезапно сказал Чужой. — Мне не следовало прогонять твою поклонницу из города. Я немедленно верну ее обратно.

Корво неловко шевельнулся, сбитый с толку внезапной сменой темы.

— В этом нет необходимости. Скорее всего, она даже рада была оказаться за пределами Дануолла — как и большинство людей в эти дни.

Чужой взглянул на него с недоумением: 

— Я не понимаю. Разве ты не скучаешь по ее присутствию? Я думал, что оно тебе нравилось.

— На самом деле, я никогда и не хотел... заводить с ней отношения. Я сказал это, чтобы поддразнить тебя, — и снова признание, которого Корво, по непонятной ему самому причине, никогда не собирался делать, вырвалось без спроса. — Я хотел узнать, что ты будешь делать.

— Люди жестоки, — Чужой неодобрительно прищурился — это выглядело настолько чужеродно на его обычно бесстрастном лице, что Корво опять пришлось сдерживать смех.

— А ты — нет?

— Я — это совершенно другое дело. Я веду себя так, как от меня того ждут. Но я не привык, чтобы меня дразнили, — Чужой казался растерянным. Таким же ошеломленным, каким был сам Корво в их первую встречу, что случилась, казалось, уже так давно.

Корво протянул руку и осторожно сжал его плечо, молча удивившись тому, что его кожаная куртка ощущалась совершенно реальной.

— Все не может всегда идти лишь так, как хочется тебе — это было бы скучно.

— О, да, — улыбка озарила лицо Чужого. Он внимательно посмотрел на Корво, как будто внезапно заметив в нем нечто новое. — Удивительно, что хоть кто-то из вас, людей, способен понять недостатки вечности. Ведь вы все так... недолговечны.

Корво показалось, что в этих словах прозвучал отзвук грусти вперемешку с нарочитым равнодушием. Уже не в первый раз он задумался о левиафанах. Был ли Чужой единственным в своем роде, или они были одиночками по натуре? При всей своей красоте Бездна была мучительно пустынна.

— Соколов считает, что мог бы создать эликсир вечной жизни, — лениво заметил Корво. — Это его любимое детище. Мне постоянно приходится силой отрывать его от этого проекта, когда он забывает, что его долг сейчас — найти лекарство от чумы. Он искренне верит, что сможет изготовить бессмертие. 

— Как предсказуемо.

Корво нахмурился.

— А что, если у него получится? Это похоже на сказку, но я давно отучился его недооценивать. Что, если он откроет что-то вроде... противоядия к смерти?

«Оценишь ли ты чужое общество? — хотел бы спросить Корво. — Помешает ли тебе это играть в свои маленькие игры, или ты просто придумаешь новые?»

— У него не получится, — на этот раз в голосе Чужого было еще больше грусти. На мгновение извивающиеся вокруг него черные тени, казалось, удлинились, разливаясь по каменному полу балкона. — Я видел и его драгоценные записи, и те тайные мысли, которыми он боится делиться даже с бумагой, и я знаю, что ничего у него не выйдет. А жаль.

— Ты не против, чтобы Соколов жил вечно?

— Я не против, чтобы вечно жил ты.

Кажется, подходящего к случаю ответа просто не существовало. Несмотря на все уроки этикета, которые Корво заставляли посещать в детстве, на все прочитанные книги и обширный опыт, касающийся обычаев Империи, сейчас, когда это, наконец, было действительно важно, он не мог ничего сказать. Никакой уместной банальности.

В конце концов, Корво решил ответить искренне.

— Я тоже был бы не против этого, — даже если его голос и дрогнул, никто, пожалуй, не смог бы его осудить. В его голове смутно забрезжила совершенно невозможная мысль, основанная на всех странных и необъяснимых событиях последнего месяца, которые начали складываться вместе, как кусочки мозаики. На время он решил оставить ее без внимания. Если он прав...

«...конечно же, нет...»

— то он был пока не готов это обдумывать. У него еще будет возможность сделать это в другой, менее сокровенный момент.

— Сколько они здесь пробудут? — он кивнул в сторону китов.

— До рассвета, — Чужой медленно моргнул. — Однако я не уверен, что знаю, что предполагается делать теперь. В книге не упоминалось, чем следует заниматься в оставшееся время. 

— Ты должен как-нибудь показать мне эту книгу, — Корво пошевелился в поисках более удобной позы. — Тебя... заденет, если попрошу тебя помолчать? Не уйти — мне приятна твоя компания, но, возможно, мы могли бы просто послушать.

Когда Чужой обернулся, на душе у Корво потеплело от вида его легкой улыбки и расслабившихся плеч: 

— Эту просьбу я могу выполнить, и с удовольствием. Тебе это нравится? — он махнул рукой в направлении китов. Корво проследил за движением взглядом — замечал ли он когда-нибудь, какими тонкими были эти пальцы? Как странно думать об этом сейчас.

— Да, — твердо ответил он. — Мне это очень нравится, правда, — ему не нужно было заставлять себя — он уже улыбался и даже не мог вспомнить, как долго. — На самом деле, думаю, я никогда не слышал ничего столь же прекрасного.

Корво мог бы вернуться в комнату к бумагам, которые скопились у него на столе. Киты никуда бы не делись, если он бы он попытался одновременно разобраться с делами — раз уж он все равно решил отказаться от сна, стоило бы заняться чем-то полезным. У лорда-защитника были обязанности и не было времени на эмоции.

Корво не двинулся с места. Рассвет застал его на балконе, вглядывающимся в горизонт вместе с Чужим.


	4. Глава 4

В конце концов, именно киты стали решающим фактором.

— Я хочу бал-маскарад — как те, что Бойлы устраивают у себя в особняке и куда ты не разрешаешь мне ходить, — заявила Эмили. А когда Корво высказался против затеи, упоминая траты и риск, и обратился за поддержкой к советникам Эмили, он оказался в меньшинстве.

— Понимаешь, Корво, все дело в поющих китах. Народ только и говорит о том, как замечательно это было и что это был знак, предвещающий, что мое правление принесет благо.

— Да, мне это известно, — выдавил Корво сквозь сжатые зубы. После серенады Чужого он получил целую пачку докладов от Сесилии, в которых она сообщала то же самое. Люди говорили, и хотя бы на этот раз слухи были добрыми. — Но я не понимаю, как это оправдывает подобное сумасбродство.

— Думаю, все дело в символизме, — сидя на ковре у камина, Эмили подняла голову и улыбнулась Корво, впервые за последние дни оторвав взгляд от недавнего пополнения в их семействе.

Это был щенок волкодава. Должно быть, подарок от кого-то из старых союзников ее дедушки, и хотя сам щенок был просто очаровательным, он слишком отвлекал Эмили от занятий. Она просто отказывалась расставаться с животным.

— Каллиста мне рассказывала, что символы имеют для людей большое значение. Например, как твои цветы — у них у всех были свои значения. В любом случае, важно, чтобы я воспользовалась этим... — она нахмурилась, припоминая что-то, — «...ради собственной выгоды», кажется, так. Если мы устроим бал и сделаем главной темой океан, то я смогу сделать вид, что я обо всем знала заранее, и тогда придворные дадут мне денег.

У Корво дрогнули губы: 

— Все немного не так просто.

— Каллиста говорит, — щенок заскулил, и Эмили снова начала почесывать его за ушами. — Каллиста говорит, что они хотят верить. Она говорит, что, хотя они и ведут себя так надменно, они все равно боятся чумы, и блокады, и других плохих вещей, которые с ними случились. Если у меня получится показать, что я могу за все отвечать и ничего не боюсь, они меня поддержат.

Каким бы безумным ни казался этот план, Корво не мог не признать, что некоторый смысл в нем был. Конечно же, Корво не был полностью согласен с этой задумкой, да и обеспечить всеобщую безопасность будет просто кошмарно сложно, но... в конце концов, он тоже был обычным человеком — и он тоже хотел верить.

Даже если киты и не имели никакого отношения к Эмили, а появились из-за странной одержимости Чужого. 

В жизни Эмили уже так давно не было простых радостей. А она заслуживала их — с недавнего времени Корво вообще начал считать, что счастье по своей ценности было сравнимо с стабильностью Империи. Связано это было с небольшими подарками, которые теперь каждую ночь появлялись у него на подушке: шоколад, морская галька, странной формы ракушки. Иногда он находил и записки.

_«Хотя это было бы тщетным занятием — назначать какие-то временные рамки в Бездне, ‘сегодня’ я думал о тебе. Тебя, должно быть, порадует, что, по человеческим меркам, это была довольно милая мысль. От меня ускользает понимание того, почему это имеет какое-то значение, но книга советует сообщить тебе об этом. Пусть это знание вызовет у тебя такую же радость, какую у меня оно вызвало растерянность»._

Довольно странно, но это и правда немного... развлекло Корво.

Если даже у него были свои маленькие радости, то и у Эмили они должны были быть. Он запустил руку себе в волосы и задумался.

— Аббатство _очень_ расстроится.

— Ничего страшного, — сладко улыбнулась Эмили. — Они не смогут спорить — они ведь и сами видели китов, а все говорят, что это добрый знак. Они просто исказят все так, чтобы это выставляло их в хорошем свете, а для этого им придется поддержать меня. Это капитан Карноу так сказал.

Ну ладно. Если уж даже Карноу поддержал затею, то Корво мог немного расслабиться.

***

— По крайней мере, украшения в заде довольно милые, — сказал Карноу, когда через неделю они вдвоем стояли за спиной у Эмили и наблюдали за придворными, по очереди подходившими к императрице, чтобы в очередной раз заверить ее в своей верности и сказать несколько любезных слов о блистательном вечере. — Если она будет посвящать проблемам Империи столько же сил и времени, сколько она посвятила этому балу, то все наши неприятность разрешатся в ближайший год.

Сами аристократы тоже были частью декораций. Если не обращать внимания на символизм, то никто из гостей не озаботился подбором костюма на тему, выбранную Эмили. В итоге в толпе можно было увидеть очаровательные, смехотворные, а иногда и откровенно ужасные образы. Две леди Бойл пришли в одинаковых красных костюмах и масках в виде лиц плачущих женщин. Намек был не слишком тонким, но они все же любезно ограничились стандартными вежливостями, когда подошли поклониться Эмили. Корво уверенно встретился взглядом с каждой из них, отказываясь испытывать вину. Он выбрал между убийством и... другим вариантом, который включал в себя на одну смерть меньше — а следовательно, и меньше крови на его руках. Он не жалел об этом. Просто не мог себе этого позволить.

В основном люди вели себя прилично, хотя, возможно, дело было в благоговении, которое внушало выбранное Эмили оформление зала. 

Весь первый этаж переливался разными оттенками синего, зеленого и фиолетового; поверх окон, вокруг колонн и между перилами лестниц были натянуты шелковые и бархатные занавеси. Фонарики с цветными стеклами дополняли обстановку, которую Эмили описала как «океан, потому что это самое главное, что есть у Империи». Окружающее неприятно напоминало Корво Бездну, и он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что стоит ему заглянуть в какую-нибудь нишу за занавеской — и там обнаружится святилище Чужого. Корво вздрагивал каждый раз, когда мимо проходил кто-нибудь из смотрителей. 

Несмотря на пламенные протесты Корво и Карноу, Аббатство вышло победителем в споре, и на бал явился спешно выбранный верховный смотритель в сопровождении семи своих подчиненных. Ну, они хотя бы серьезно отнеслись к части про «маскарад»: верховный смотритель щеголял всеми своими официальными регалиями, а его сопровождающие выбрали в качестве тем для костюмов Семь Запретов.

На Распутную Плоть было больно смотреть. Корво на мгновение стало жаль бедного смотрителя, который, наверняка, просто вытянул короткую соломинку, когда раздавали костюмы на вечер. Эмили тоже подумала об этом.

— Здравствуйте. Вам не холодно? — любезно спросила она. Когда мужчина сквозь неприкрыто стиснутые зубы заверил ее, что «все в порядке, спасибо за беспокойство, моя императрица», Эмили не выглядела убежденной.

— Ну, если вы в уверены, тогда все хорошо. Но я думаю, вам следует подняться на второй этаж. По лестнице и налево, — озадаченный смотритель кивнул, соглашаясь, и направился в указанном направлении, а Корво обменялся взглядами с капитаном Карноу.

— Простите меня, императрица, но куда именно вы его отправили? В тех планах, что мне предоставили, эта комната не упоминалась, — Корво согласно кивнул, уже начиная ругать себя за рассеянность: последняя неделя была слишком приятной, и он расслабился, из-за чего и не проверил каждое помещение на тех планах так тщательно, как мог бы. Если Эмили устроила какой-то сюрприз...

— О, я просто подумала, что некоторым взрослым захочется заняться всякими взрослыми делами, ну, знаете, чтобы повеселиться, так что я обратилась к мадам Пруденции и попросила прислать сюда несколько девушек. Она пообещала мне, что выберет только самых лучших и что у них у всех будут интересные костюмы. Мне надо не забыть зайти и проверить, просто чтобы убедиться.

Им потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осмыслить сказанное. По другую сторону от трона Карноу затрясся от смеха, смешанного с ужасом. Корво же, стараясь сдержать эмоции, просто замер на минуту с застывшим взглядом, обращенным в никуда.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать... Эмили, ты же не наняла... девушек из «Золотой Кошки»? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты этого не сделала, — он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало как можно спокойнее. Как бы сладко ни улыбалась Эмили, она не была настолько уж наивной.

— Их совсем немного. И им запрещено выходить из комнаты; я предупредила, что они должны беспрекословно следовать этим инструкциям, — в ее голосе звучала гордость.

Корво подумал, что если он сможет найти достаточно высокий балкон, чтобы сброситься оттуда, то он умрет быстро и безболезненно. И тогда уже кому-нибудь другому придется разбираться со смотрителем, которого Эмили только что отправила в свой временный бордель.

— Сколько именно включает ваше «немного»? — маска волкодава не позволяла разглядеть лицо Карноу, но, судя по звукам, он все еще давился смехом.

Эмили неловко поерзала: 

— Ну... немного. Совсем. Три, или четыре, или... — она мельком взглянула на Корво и вжалась в спинку трона. — Восемь.

— Восемь. У нас восемь шлю... в смысле, девушек, у нас восемь девушек в комнате наверху, и вы только что отправили к ним смотрителя, — теперь, когда Карноу, наконец, осознал все возможные последствия случившегося, в его словах было больше ужаса, чем веселья.

— Ну да. Разве так не принято? Я просто хотела показать, что я хорошая хозяйка. В «Золотой Кошке» все всегда веселятся, и я хотела, чтобы здесь люди тоже веселились.

Карноу потянулся помассировать виски, но вспомнил о маске: 

— Я просто... пойду и постараюсь все уладить. Может, смотритель заблудился. Пожалуйста, пусть так и будет. Глаза Чужого! — громко выругавшись, он рванулся к лестнице. 

Его место занял Соколов с большим бокалом вина в руке.

— Пьеро слышал, что на бал были приглашены некоторые женщины, скажем так, свободных нравов, и я из научного интереса подошел уточнить, так ли это. Полагаю, эти рассказы — неправда? — он выжидающе посмотрел на Корво, как будто это он был здесь главным экспертом по слухам.

— Нет, правда, они наверху, — ответила ему Эмили. — Только мне показалось, что капитан Карноу собирается их выгнать, потому что я сказала смотрителю, где они. 

— Понятно. Как неудачно, — Соколов отхлебнул из бокала. — Но, возможно, вместо этого юных — они же юные? — девушек можно было бы просто переместить в другую комнату? Ведь глупо отсылать их обратно.

Корво решил не заметить, что Эмили согласилась — чем меньше он будет об этом знать, тем целее будет его психика. Он осмотрел зал: насколько он мог судить, люди вели себя на удивление пристойно. Это выглядело почти жутко. Музыканты с Серконоса явились без опозданий, и все они были довольно прилично одеты. Они даже вполне неплохо играли. Пестро разодетые аристократы танцевали под музыку, потому что хотели, а не потому что считали нужным притворяться. Из тех разговоров, что он расслышал, Корво сделал вывод, что еда всем понравилась, и даже самые странные задумки Эмили гости называли «необычными» и «изобретательными». В кои-то веки все шло по плану.

Заметив, что Карноу вернулся в зал, Корво извинился и направился к нему. Сейчас, в окружении стражников, которых он отобрал лично, Эмили ничего не угрожало. Он медленно пробирался через толпу (они что, правда, пригласили так много людей? Он не припоминал, чтобы список Эмили был настолько длинным), стараясь не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда к нему оборачивались гости в особо кошмарных масках. Кажется, сегодня в моде были плакальщики, и Корво, хоть убей, не мог понять почему. 

— Скажите мне, что вы решили проблему, — прошипел он, как только Карноу подошел достаточно близко. Тот лишь покачал головой.

— Не было нужды. Смотритель нашел указанную комнату, но мне не показалось, что он не сильно от этого расстроился. Если честно, мне стало неудобно мешать ему и той женщине, с которой он... общался.

Глупо было удивляться; да Корво и не удивлялся, если честно. Как давно Аббатство начало незаметно для всех гнить изнутри? Знала ли Джессамина? Решила ли она не обращать на это внимания? Корво жалел, что не догадался задать ей эти вопросы, когда еще было время.

— Ну, хорошо. Оставим его. Одним смотрителем меньше, — в данной ситуации лучшим выходом было изображать неведение, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Эмили не повзрослеет и не разберется с этим вопросом самостоятельно.

Согласно кивнув, Карноу начал пробираться сквозь толпу обратно в сторону Эмили, и Корво последовал за ним.

— Постойте-ка, этот костюм — проявление воистину дурного вкуса, — громкие возмущенные восклицания Соколова стали слышны, когда они приблизились к тронному возвышению. Карноу добрался туда первым и схватил Соколова под локоть, пытаясь успокоить, в то время как Эмили просто наблюдала с озорным весельем во взгляде.

— ...молодой человек, мне кажется, вы не вполне осознаете все последствия своего выбора. Я бы назвал его «невежливым», но это слово просто не передает всей той... _непочтительности_ , того _богохульства_... — сбившись, Соколов, наконец, замолчал.

— Антон Соколов. Как всегда предсказуем. А я надеялся, что твоя авантюра с лоялистами хоть чуточку тебя изменила, — Корво застыл на месте, услышав этот мягкий, вкрадчивый голос. Нет. Этого просто не может быть. Он медленно двинулся вокруг трона, чтобы взглянуть на причину гнева Соколова, и увидел...

— Здравствуй, Корво.

Черные глаза были полны весельем, а легкая улыбка на слишком бледном лице как будто предлагала посмеяться над шуткой вместе. Корво молча смотрел в ответ, совершенно не представляя, что сказать. Метка у него на руке, скрытая новыми кожаными перчатками, на мгновение полыхнула жаром, как будто в приветствии.

Это был он. Он что, с ума сошел? Если кто-нибудь его узнает... хотя, если даже сам Соколов разглядел в нем лишь юношу в причудливом костюме, вряд ли кто-то окажется более проницательным. Лиловые фонарики, рассыпанные по всему залу, придавали всем слегка неземной вид и заставляли тени устрашающе переплетаться и искажаться — сплошной кошмар для охраны, но зато этого было достаточно, чтобы скрыть присутствие одного человека, который человеком не являлся.

— Мне очень весело, — как раз говорила Эмили. — Все так добры, и никто не ссорится, и мне преподнесли много подарков. Все так замечательно.

— Так я и думал, — Чужой задержал взгляд на лице Корво, как будто желая получить от него одобрение своему неожиданному визиту.

— Мне кажется, я им нравлюсь. В смысле, у них, конечно, нет выбора, ведь я — императрица, но мне все равно так кажется, — голос Эмили прозвучал встревоженно, и Корво обернулся к ней, успокаивающе улыбаясь.

Чужой обвел рукой зал.

— Вы возвращаете радость этим бесполезным существам в гниющих оболочках; они будут любить вас за это — так же, как любили раньше вашу мать. Интересно, как долго вы сможете избегать ее участи?

По всему залу продолжала звучать музыка, а гости как будто позабыли об их существовании. Даже Соколова необычайно спокойный Карноу оттащил к столу с напитками.

Эмили лишь неуверенно улыбнулась — было очевидно, что она не знает, что на это ответить. 

— Я... благодарю вас? — с запинкой произнесла она, и улыбка Чужого стала насмешливой.

— Не думаю, что это мудро, маленькая императрица. И уж точно это не та привычка, какой следует обзаводиться, если вы намерены прожить дольше, чем ваша неудачливая предшественница, — он потянулся к одному из карманов своей кожаной куртки, и Корво дернулся ближе, опуская руку на рукоять меча — хоть это и было совершенно бессмысленно.

— Что ты?..

— Не доверяешь мне, Корво? — длинные бледные пальцы вытянули...

...бусы из жемчужин, ракушек и разноцветных осколков стекла. Они были кричаще-яркими и не пришлись бы по вкусу взрослой женщине, но любая девочка мгновенно влюбилась бы в подобное сокровище. Эмили зачаровано вздохнула, когда Чужой опустил их ей в ладошки, старательно избегая любого контакта с ее кожей. За сегодняшний вечер через ее руки прошла целая куча самых разных драгоценностей — каждый из аристократов старался завоевать ее расположение дорогостоящими подарками. Все украшения были модными и сдержанными — такими, чтобы продемонстрировать мастерство создателя и вкус владельца. Эти же бусы были яркими, блестящими и необычными; конечно же, Эмили просто должна была немедленно надеть их. 

Корво сверлил Чужого, который сейчас по каким-то своим, необъяснимым причинам изображал доброжелательность, яростным взглядом.

— Зачем ты здесь? — пока Эмили ерзала на сиденье, любуясь странным ожерельем, Корво выискивал среди подвесок китовые кости. Кажется, ничего такого там не было, но он мог и ошибиться, так как стоял довольно далеко.

Чужой не обратил на Корво никакого внимания, и вместо этого наградил Эмили очередной своей неземной улыбкой.

— Императрица Эмили. Я хочу просить вас о милости. 

Эмили, пребывая в восторге как от формального обращения, так и от подарка, захлопала в ладоши: 

— Да! Скажите же мне, чего вы хотите! Обещаю, что я тщательно обдумаю вашу просьбу, какой бы она ни была.

Чужой вновь встретился взглядом с Корво и на этот раз не стал отводить глаз.

— У меня есть подарок для вашего защитника, если он согласится принять его. Вы позволите? — он дождался кивка Эмили и только потом потянулся к другому карману, чтобы достать пучок маленьких, фиолетовых цветов, который он затем отдал чрезвычайно удивленному Корво. 

— Постой, что...

— Ой, гляди, Корво, это же вискария, Каллиста говорила, что ее еще называют смолка, — Эмили сморщила носик. — Второе название мне не очень нравится. Но она все равно заставила меня его заучить и добавила этот вопрос к тестам.

Она поманила Корво наклониться поближе и прошептала ему на ухо: 

— Это означает, что он просит тебя о танце, и раз ты взял цветы — значит, ты уже согласился. А теперь, пожалуйста, сделай все, как полагается по этикету — тогда Каллисте не придется устраивать мне очередной зачет по манерам.

Корво захотелось придушить ее. Захотелось сделать что-нибудь... да что угодно, лишь бы защитить остатки своей гордости от ее озорной улыбки.

— Но я должен...

— Корво, — голос Эмили стал угрожающе ласковым. — Кто из нас двоих императрица?

— Конечно же, ты.

— Вот именно, я. И я приказываю тебе пойти и потанцевать. И улыбнись. Ты должен улыбаться. Пожалуйста, проследите за этим, — это она сказала уже Чужому, который отвесил ей очередной изящный поклон и протянул Корво руку. 

— Начнем, Корво?

Резко схватив протянутую руку, Корво подчеркнуто не обратил внимания на хихиканье оставшейся позади Эмили.

— С огромным _удовольствием_ , — сказал Корво, и это даже было бы правдой, если бы дальше последовали слова «утащу тебя из главного зала и попытаюсь докричаться до твоего здравого смысла». Ладно, может, Чужого и не узнают (особенно, если смотрители отвлекутся на вызванных девиц легкого поведения, а Соколов сосредоточит свое внимание на столе с напитками), но это все равно не предотвратит скандала: лорд-защитник императрицы и таинственный симпатичный юноша. Люди начнут шептаться и сплетничать...

...а сестры Бойл будут просто в восторге.

Как оказалось, куда-то тащить Чужого было буквально физически невозможно. Он просто не замечал любых приложенных усилий.

— Куда мы идем?

— Танцевать. Разве ты не слышал — это приказ императрицы. Невежливо будет ослушаться ее — в конце концов, мы ведь ее... верные подданные.

Корво безуспешно попытался выдернуть запястье из обманчиво костлявой руки Чужого. Даже сквозь кожаные перчатки Корво ощущал исходящий от нее холод.

— И когда же ты успел стать чьим-то подданным?

— Ну, разумеется, мне пришлось им стать, ведь только подданные императрицы допущены на этот бал. Думаю, на сегодняшний вечер я попробую им побыть.

Они замерли в центре площадки для танцев, и люди вокруг них как-то неестественно расступились, будто оттесненные какой-то невидимой силой, но, кажется, они и сами этого не заметили. Корво в отчаянии огляделся вокруг, надеясь найти хоть кого-нибудь знакомого, кто готов был бы ему помочь. Каллиста. Она бы отлично подошла. Или Пьеро, хотя он все еще обижался из-за того, что пару недель назад Корво накричал на него...

— Ты довольно повеселился и подарил Эмили повод для шуток на весь год, я уж не говорю о Карноу и остальных свидетелях разговора. Отпусти меня! — прошипел он, надеясь, что случится чудо, и никто из толпы его не услышит.

— Корво, — Чужой выпустил его запястье, отступил на шаг и замер, успокаивающе подняв руки. — Я пришел не шутить и не издеваться над тобой. Я не собираюсь унижать тебя в глазах знакомых. Я просто хочу побыть с тобой. Потанцуй со мной, пожалуйста?

Корво мог бы попытаться сбежать. Да, они стояли в центре толпы гостей, которые не слишком старательно притворялись, что не следят за каждым их движением. Да, это плохо отразилось бы на его репутации и, пожалуй, на репутации Эмили тоже — пошли бы разговоры о том, что лорд-защитник даже не смог вежливо отказать нежеланному поклоннику. Да, после такого пришел бы конец подаркам и сюрпризам, которых Корво теперь каждый день с нетерпением ждал. 

Он мог сбежать.

— Я знаю этот взгляд: ты сейчас похож на щенка, который выпрашивает лакомство. Эмили так делает, когда чего-то от меня хочет. Это никогда не срабатывает, — Корво сделал шаг вперед и взял холодные руки Чужого в свои. — И тебе он совсем не идет, — добавил он.

— Нет? А что же мне пойдет, по-твоему? — они стояли совсем близко друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь, и музыканты выбрали этот момент, чтобы заиграть какую-то незнакомую медленную мелодию. 

— Просто... будь собой. Не китом-собой, — поспешно уточнил Корво, потому что подобное недопонимание могло бы обернуться трагедией в заполненном людьми зале. — Настолько собой, насколько я способен воспринять, не сойдя с ума.

Корво всегда ненавидел вечеринки — толпы людей, закостенелые нормы общения, жадные до сплетен подлецы. Вечеринка не считалась успешной, если обходилась хотя бы без одного скандала — самыми лучшими считались те вечера, на которых чью-нибудь репутацию смешивали с грязью. Корво просто не мог мириться с подобной жестокостью, и поэтому раньше предпочитал держаться от всего этого в стороне. А сейчас его долг перед Эмили и поддерживаемый ради нее образ требовали, чтобы танец был как можно короче — как будто лишь для видимого соблюдения приличий. И при этом Корво нужно было делать вид, что сам танец ему неприятен.

— Странно. Ты так отстранен. Обычно в моем присутствии по твоим глазам видно, что ты рад мне, но только не сейчас. Сейчас ты не желаешь, чтобы я был здесь, — Чужой двигался с грацией, присущей любому аристократу, которого с самого детства учили танцевать. Пусть в его движениях и можно было заметить излишние плавность и изящество — словно он двигался под водой — только Корво находился достаточно близко, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

— Это не совсем так, — обычно Корво не любил танцевать. Слишком много усилий приходилось при этом прилагать, чтобы предугадать следующее движение партнера или исправить его и свои ошибки. Но на этот раз все было по-другому. Они повторяли каждое движение друг друга как отражения в зеркале. Ни о каких ошибках не могло быть и речи. Они подходили друг другу.

Это не должно было так ему нравиться.

— Я не понимаю, — руки Чужого по-прежнему оставались холодными, несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло, а Корво был в перчатках. Эта незначительная неестественная деталь почему-то оказалась той каплей, что переполнила чашу его терпения, и Корво с легким гневом в голосе ответил:

— Нет, это я не понимаю. Зачем ты здесь? Почему ты ведешь себя так, будто я должен быть рад тебя видеть, почему предлагаешь мне цветы на виду у всего двора и моей императрицы, да еще и считаешь, будто я должен знать причину для всего этого?! Довольно! Чего, во имя Бездны... нет, во имя сохранения моего рассудка, ты пытаешься добиться?

Чужой терпеливо посмотрел на него:

— Я пытаюсь ухаживать за тобой, Корво. Мне казалось, это довольно очевидно — даже Эмили догадалась бы. И я никак не могу понять, почему ты упорно отказываешься это замечать.

— Ты пытаешься... Я думал, я схожу с ума, — все факты подводили Корво к этому выводу, но тот казался совершенно невероятным... — То есть цветы и... так это должен был быть романтический пикник? И та странная ложка...

— На Морли ее называют любовной ложкой, — ответил Чужой. Он провел рукой по камзолу Корво, поверх кармана, куда тот спрятал свой подарок на удачу. Хотя теперь было очевидно, что приносить удачу было не единственным его предназначением.

Жест Чужого со стороны выглядел естественной частью танца. Это... огорчало.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь я объясню тебе, что означает каждый элемент узора — тогда ты сможешь лучше понять, что я хотел сказать, вырезая ее.

— Думаю... после этого я смогу лучше оценить твой подарок, — Корво остановившимся взглядом смотрел поверх плеча Чужого, машинально выполняя танцевальные па, вбитые ему в подсознание много лет назад. Тогда он не любил эти уроки, но сейчас они, по крайней мере, давали ему хоть какой-то шанс обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Дистанция. Нужно держать полагающуюся по этикету дистанцию — на данный момент это был самый лучший выход.

Корво был прав, когда начал что-то подозревать. Нет, в начале происшествия были просто странными, вероятно из-за того, что Чужой еще плохо разбирался в том, как применить найденные советы на практике. Но в последнее время его мотивы становились все очевиднее. Серенада под окном? Корво не был настолько уж недогадливым. И маленькие подарки, которые стали появляться после этого — маленькие _человеческие_ подарки вроде шоколада и блестящих камней — они тоже заставляли задуматься. Теперь еще и танец. Музыка была необычной — медленной и неуловимо нереальной. Некоторые из этих звуков просто невозможно было извлечь из инструментов, созданных человеческими руками, а значит...

Только полный дурак не понял бы, что _все это_ означает. 

Корво удивляло лишь то, что среди всего перечисленного не оказалось стихов, учитывая с чего именно все началось. Возможно, Чужой просто не захотел повторяться. А может, не был уверен, что сумеет превзойти неизвестную поклонницу Корво.

Вот только кое-что не сходилось.

— Но это не объясняет, почему ты напугал Сесилию и Самуэля. И при чем здесь мои родители? Их давно уже нет в живых — умерли еще на Серконосе.

— Да? Как неудачно: я хотел просить у них разрешения продолжать наши ухаживания. Этот обычай ведь все еще используется?

— Да, — Корво нахмурился. — Наши ухаживания? Тебе не кажется, что ты торопишься с выводами? Я пока еще ни на что не соглашался, хотя я и не могу не признать, что _твои_ ухаживания были... неповторимыми. Я бы даже сказал — незабываемыми.

— Этим вечером я приготовил для тебя еще один сюрприз. После него ты сможешь сообщить мне, доказал ли я, что достоин стать твоим потенциальным партнером.

Слегка запнувшись после этих слов, Корво крепче сжал руку Чужого. Честно говоря, Корво не ожидал, что все эти поступки преследуют какую-то конечную цель — да, безусловно, нормальные ухаживания обычно переходили в следующую стадию, но они оба были довольно далеки от нормальности...

— Я не могу никуда с тобой пойти, я должен охранять Эмили, — мягко произнес Корво, внезапно осознавая, что после того, как он запнулся, они оказались значительно ближе друг к другу — между их лицами теперь не было и дюйма.

— Ей ничего не угрожает. Сегодня ночью с юной императрицей не может ничего случиться ни в одной из имеющихся вероятностей — я позаботился об этом. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Музыка затихла, и они наконец отступили друг от друга. Если бы Корво танцевал с аристократкой, то их очевидное нежелание расходиться немедленно спровоцировало бы скандал (поздно было отрицать — он, и правда, помедлил, выпуская руки Чужого из своих, и сейчас неожиданно остро жалел, что прохладное дыхание больше не касается его щек). Ну а в нынешней ситуации Корво мог лишь порадоваться, что менять должность и делать карьеру он и не собирался.

Он огляделся и тихонько выругался. Оказывается, в какой-то момент толпа окончательно расступилась, и теперь они стояли в центре площадки в одиночестве, окруженные со всех сторон людским шепотом. Он почти физически ощущал злорадную радость в давящих взглядах гостей, скрывающихся за разнообразными ужасающими масками. Очевидно, они с Чужим устроили то еще представление. Проклятье.

Корво расправил плечи и обвел толпу ненавидящим взглядом. 

— Я собираюсь спасаться бегством, — прошипел он. — Если хочешь — можешь ко мне присоединиться.

Чужой изумленно моргнул, как будто не замечая зрителей.

— В этом нет нужды. Уже через час они начнут нас забывать. А утром никто и не вспомнит о произошедшем. Ну, — его улыбка на мгновение стала неприятной, — кроме юной императрицы. Кажется, она получает огромное удовольствие от твоих мучений, что, в свою очередь, забавляет меня.

Ну, конечно же, как забавно.

— Рад за вас обоих. Но я все равно собираюсь немедленно убраться отсюда подальше. И меня все меньше волнует, пойдешь со мной ты или нет.

— Было бы удачно, если бы ты решил отправиться на улицу — там тебя и ждет мой сюрприз.

Корво задумался лишь одну секунду, но и ее было достаточно. Хотя, скорее всего, он уже и так давно себя выдал — любые протесты показались бы сейчас нелепыми и запоздалыми. 

— Пообещай мне, что у этого сюрприза не будет щупалец, — настойчиво сказал он. — Больше того, знай — я не двинусь с места, пока ты не пообещаешь мне, что он вообще не живой.

— Тебе нечего бояться, — Чужой схватил Корво за запястье, сверля его странно напряженным взглядом. — Я подготовил еще одно представление, по своей сути похожее на визит китов. Тебе ведь они понравились.

— Понравились, — согласился Корво. Он так и не двинулся с места — как Чужой и обещал, толпа почти пугающе быстро утрачивала к ним интерес. Из-за масок Корво не мог сказать с уверенностью, но, кажется, глаза у окружающих были остекленевшие. 

Хватка на запястье стала крепче — еще не болезненная, но требующая внимания.

— Луна отказывается говорить со мной, но я пообщался с ее собратьями, и они согласились выступить с особым вдохновением, чтобы извиниться за ее упрямство, — Чужой мягко потянул Корво за руку. — Согласен ли ты взглянуть?

Корво, наконец, позволил увести себя к выходу.

— Ты снова приставал луне? Серьезно? Думаю, если бы я попробовал так вести себя с Каллистой или Сесилией... да вообще, с любой знакомой женщиной, я бы не удивился, если бы они решили применить силу.

— Да, — взглянув на Чужого, Корво успел заметить тень смущения на его лице.

Было приятно знать, что он не единственный, кто способен отказывать Чужому.

Прямо за дверями наружу собралась толпа — люди стояли так близко, что выйти из здания было невозможно. Судя по раздающимся неподалеку восторженным возгласам Соколова, снаружи творилось нечто совершенно невероятное.

— ...невозможно в наших широтах, говорю же вам, совершенно невозможно. Это противоречит всем теориям натурфилософии об устройстве мира, с которыми я только знаком, и я даже не могу попытаться предсказать последствия... Пьеро? Где Пьеро? Кто-нибудь должен срочно его найти, нельзя допустить, чтобы он пропустил подобное зрелище...

Без какого-либо предупреждения голос Соколова исчез вместе с людьми и комнатой, в которой они были. Корво непонимающе моргнул и порадовался, что хватка Чужого удержала его от падения с... крыши Башни? Краем глаза он заметил парящие вокруг частицы пустоты, но они исчезли, стоило ему сконцентрировать на них взгляд. С такого расстояния шум вечеринки стал куда более терпимым, но Корво не собирался в этом признаваться — если уж Чужой решил поиграть в человека, то ему надо было познакомиться с общепринятыми нормами поведения.

— Тебе стоило предупредить... — начал Корво и внезапно осекся, подняв взгляд выше.

Их небо. Ну, оно должно было быть их — разве вообще есть другие? Значит, это было их небо и их звезды, вот только эти самые звезды сейчас... падали.

Он читал о таком в докладах о Пандуссии — их в изобилии можно было найти в личной библиотеке Джессамины.

— Все это чушь, конечно же, — говорила она. — А если и нет, то все равно нет смысла об этом думать. Наши моря и без того считают странными, и без слухов о падающем небе. Я попросила Хайрема убедиться, что широкая публика никогда не получит доступа к этим записям. Нет смысла поднимать панику из-за моряцких баек.

Застыв, Корво смотрел на огни, рассекающие ночное небо, и не знал, как реагировать. Соколов, несомненно, начал бы делать всякие измерения и искать логические объяснения. Карноу взглянул бы вверх всего лишь раз, а потом снова опустил бы глаза на толпу, бормоча, что подобные представления — раздолье для карманников. Каллиста бы заявила, что происходящее не может иметь сверхъестественную причину, но в глубине души она бы надеялась на обратное — а Эмили настаивала бы на этом же вслух. А ее мать... если бы Джессамина была здесь, она отчитала бы Чужого за то, что тот напугал ее подданных, когда в Империи сейчас и так хватало страха. Но ее больше не было, и Корво стоило бы сделать Чужому замечание вместо нее. Ведь звезды падали — это должно было пугать.

Но это было очень красиво.

— Признаю, я мало что знаю о привычном расположении небесных тел, но... — Корво на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть неба — пытаясь притвориться, что все по-прежнему нормально. Это ничуть не помогло, и у него в голове проскользнула маленькая предательская мыслишка, что он этому рад. — ...Мне кажется, что подобное не должно быть возможным. Только не здесь.

— Не должно. Но я вежливо попросил, — Чужой расслабленно опустился на край крыши и сел, скрестив ноги, как будто в нынешней ситуации не было совершенно ничего необычного. Может быть, для него и не было. — Нет нужды беспокоиться о последствиях. Уже утром все вернется обратно к банальной нормальности.

Чужой склонил голову к плечу и уставился на Корво немигающим взглядом: 

— Тебе... нравится?

Корво осторожно опустился рядом с ним, разрываясь между тем, куда смотреть: небо завораживало, но глаза Чужого сейчас притягивали не меньше. В них можно было утонуть, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением в процессе. Корво отдал бы каждую частичку своей души, каждую тайну, каждую невысказанную мысль, каждое биение сердца — ради этого существа, он отдал бы все, что угодно.

Корво с почти болезненным усилием отвел взгляд, отрываясь от бесконечности в черных глазах. Так легко было бы смотреть в них и дальше. Еще мгновение — и он подчинился бы им. Мог бы подчиниться. Хотел этого.

Слишком легко.

В горле неестественно пересохло, но Корво все же вытолкнул из себя слова:

— Ты ведь уже устраивал такое раньше? Думаю, хотя бы для Старой Ветоши — это объяснило бы, почему она так на тебе зациклена. По-твоему, нами что — становится легче манипулировать, если мы в конечном итоге начинаем тебя любить? — он постарался, чтобы в вопросе звучало лишь легкое любопытство. В конце концов, никто ведь никого не обманывал. Джессамина тоже часто так поступала. «Заставь людей любить тебя, — говорила она, — и половина твоих проблем решится сама собой».

— **_НЕТ_**.

Понадобилась почти минута, чтобы дрожь земли затихла — все это время гости внизу визжали и хватались друг за друга, усиливая и без того немалый переполох, а небо все так же непринужденно роняло свои звезды. Вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в край крыши, Корво с усилием сделал вдох — когда прошедшая приливная волна силы ударила в лицо, его легкие как будто превратились в лед. Это было _больно_.

Чужой не двигался. Видя на лице Корво лишь беспокойство и медленно проступающий страх, он удрученно вздохнул.

— Нет, Корво. Ты, как обычно, неправильно меня понял, — прохладная ладонь прикоснулась к руке Корво, заставляя его расслабить хватку, чужие пальцы скользнули между его пальцев и крепко сжались. У любого другого этот жест вышел бы успокаивающим. В случае Чужого нельзя было сказать наверняка.

— Ты особенный, хотя я и не могу понять, почему это так. В теории, ты просто еще один человек. Если бы я придавал значение моральным оценкам, то я бы даже осмелился назвать тебя хорошим человеком — ты предпочитаешь не лишать жизни, когда можешь избежать убийства, и сожалеешь о тех смертях, без которых не удалось обойтись. Цель твоего существования — исполнять долг, и ты не позволяешь себе мечтать о чем-либо выходящем за рамки этого долга. Таких как ты много, и ты должен был бы быстро мне наскучить. Почему этого не случилось?

Кажется, Чужой ждал ответа, и мысли Корво заметались в поисках подходящих слов.

— Я не могу... я неинтересен. Я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь иначе. Я это просто я — и я никакой не особенный.

— И снова ты ошибаешься, — отпустив его руку, Чужой потянулся и легонько стукнул Корво пальцем по носу. Вероятно, жест задумывался как упрек, но Чужой задержал ладонь у лица Корво, завороженно обводя его по контуру.

— Ты научил меня бесчисленному множеству пугающих эмоций: ревности, беспокойству, жажде отношений и другим чувствам, названия которым я не знаю, — его пальцы скользнули по подбородку Корво, большой палец прохладным прикосновением скользнул по губам. — Я не мог их понять, поэтому мне пришлось найти нечто вроде... руководства, которое объяснило бы мне, что делать дальше.

Корво закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Руководство, о котором ты говоришь... прекрати, я пытаюсь _говорить_ , — любопытные пальцы пробежались по его приоткрытым губам, и было бы так просто... 

— Серьезно, прекрати. Я хочу выяснить, откуда ты брал свои сведения, чтобы знать, каких еще странных поступков мне стоит от тебя ждать, — Корво уже предчувствовал, что это закончится катастрофой.

Чужой вздохнул.

— Как пожелаешь, — он отстранился, плавно взмахнул рукой и протянул Корво появившуюся толстую книгу. — Я нашел ее в библиотеке Башни вскоре после того, как узнал, что у меня есть соперник в борьбе за твое расположение. Информация в ней показалась мне достаточно достоверной.

Корво повертел том в руках, хмурясь при виде страниц, покрытых плесенью, и корешка, который, кажется, ни разу не перегибали. Суда по всему, эта книга никогда не покидала своей полки до того, как ее обнаружил растерянный Чужой.

_"Благороднейшее Искусство Обольщения"_ прочитал Корво название, неверяще приподняв брови.

— Ты же на самом деле не поверил... эм, наверное, все же поверил.

Если бы Корво не знал его так хорошо, он бы подумал, что Чужой смущенно поежился. Но, конечно же, это было просто невозможно. Покачав головой, Корво вернулся к книге.

— Что касается подобных книг, то мне всегда было любопытно, что за человек мог бы сесть и написать руководство по соблазнению. Вряд ли это благотворно повлияло бы на его собственные отношения, если они у него, конечно, были. Держу пари, что автор был каким-нибудь затворником и браку предпочитал выпивку, — он поморщился и, хрустнув переплетом, раскрыл книгу. — А написал ее...

Последовавшее мгновение тишины тянулось, казалось, бесконечно. Во дворе внизу гости продолжали веселиться, и их голоса становились тем грубее и громче, чем больше вина и бренди они пили.

— Роберт Пендлтон, — когда Корво наконец сумел заговорить, он даже не попытался скрыть ужас и отвращение в голосе. — Это один из предков Тревора.

— Да, его дедушка.

— Ты брал советы по ухаживаниям из книги дедушки Тревора. Из книги человека, чьи потомки...

— Раз уж у него были потомки, значит его ухаживания, безусловно, были успешны.

— Я бы сказал, что потомков ему обеспечило содержимое его карманов, а не его очарование — в среде аристократов деньги могут творить чудеса. _Пендлтон_. Ты ухаживал за мной по книге _Пендлтона_. И его советы сработали, — Корво резко встал и наклонился над краем крыши, прикидывая, насколько здесь высоко.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Думаю, стоит ли прыгнуть? Спаржа, живой кальмар, танцы на публике — это я могу пережить, но на этот раз ты зашел слишком далеко, — кажется, высота была достаточной, чтобы его смерть стала быстрой и безболезненной. Одно дело — принимать ухаживания от кита, но это... это было просто неприемлемо.

— Нет, — его обхватили руками за талию, а к спине прижалось неподвижное тело. — Пожалуйста, — тихо прошептал Чужой у самого его уха.

— Отпусти меня немедленно. Ты... ты _задел мою гордость_. Если бы я был аристократкой, ты получил бы пощечину, после которой я стремительно покинул бы твое общество и никогда не заговорил бы с тобой снова. Но раз уж... — руки на талии Корво сжались крепче, а в изгиб шеи уткнулся очень холодный нос.

— Я не мог понять, а эта книга предложила мне помощь, пусть та и показалась мне странной. Я мог воспользоваться ей или спросить совета у кого-то еще, но только Эмили просто разговаривает со мной. Все остальные либо убегают, либо падают на колени и клянутся в верности. Либо начинают плакать, наводя тоску, — Корво дернулся, когда прохладное дыхание защекотало его шею. — Я думал, что все будет просто.

— У людей ничего никогда не бывает просто, знаешь ли. Ухаживания никогда не начинают просто так — всегда есть еще вопросы политики и выгоды, которую семьи получат от этого партнерства... Нет, я бы не назвал это легким вопросом, — Корво шевельнул плечами, пытаясь показать, что для всего было свое время и место — и здесь и сейчас был неподходящий момент, чтобы утыкаться носом ему в шею. Никакого эффекта.

— Но ваша политика меня не касается, а у тебя нет семьи. Исходя из этого, ухаживать за тобой должно было быть просто.

— С людьми так не бывает. Со _мной_ так не бывает.

— Теперь я это знаю.

Корво позволил настойчивым рукам утянуть себя от края. Трогательно было слышать тревогу в обычно ровном голосе Чужого, пока тот пытался понять, что оскорбительного было в его действиях. Каким бы долгоживущим он ни был, было очевидно, что глубокое понимание человеческих эмоций до сих пор мало его интересовало. Неудивительно, что его так легко очаровать. 

— Тебе еще многое нужно узнать, чтобы ты начал понимать людей, — сказал Корво. Он целеустремленно вывернулся из захвата Чужого, но при попытке отодвинуться бледная рука перехватила Корво за запястье, оттягивая подальше от края. — И, уж конечно, я не собирался прыгать — я не хочу огорчать Эмили и вынуждать ее искать нового лорда-защитника.

— Ты так дорожишь этим ребенком. Для нее ты рискнул бы своей жизнью, отказался бы от желаний и выполнил бы все ее просьбы, — Чужой разочарованно нахмурился. — Это кажется мне всеобъемлющей преданностью.

— Не понимаю, что ты пытаешься сказать.

— Нет, Корво, это ты скажи мне. Есть ли в твоей душе... место для кого-то еще? Вы, люди, так малы — с чем бы я вас ни сравнивал — и мне не верится, что вы способны на неограниченное количество привязанностей. А значит, любовь должна отвешиваться порциями. Это логично. А у тебя уже есть много людей, о которых ты заботишься.

После всего, что случилось в его жизни за последний год, Корво ничуть не удивился тому, куда зашел разговор. Ну, и, _конечно же_ , все должно было происходить на крыше Башни Дануолла, когда с неба падал ливень огней — лишь затем, чтобы доставить Корво удовольствие, — а внизу пьяный Соколов силами помощников из числа благородных гостей пытался превратить двор в самодельную обсерваторию. И, _конечно же_ , Корво вынужден был убеждать Чужого в том, что в его маленьком человеческом сердце вполне хватит места для ответной привязанности. Для них все происходящее было почти нормальным.

— Да, у меня в душе хватит места для тебя. Ты ведь это пытался выяснить? Мой ответ — да, — он порывисто наклонился и поцеловал Чужого в лоб.

Мир не исчез во вспышке острых зубов и черноты из Бездны, хотя Корво отчасти ждал, что так все и закончится — либо по случайности, либо из-за того, что его самонадеянность оскорбит Чужого. Но Корво не почувствовал ничего, кроме слишком холодной кожи под своими губами и едва слышного вздоха где-то в районе ключицы. Отстраниться было сложно, но он себя заставил.

Корво прочистил горло:

— Вот. Теперь ты знаешь. Думаю, ты... неплохо справился, учитывая, что именно ты использовал в качестве источника вдохновения.

— Не все, что я делал, я брал из книги, — Чужой как будто защищался.

Корво фыркнул.

— Ну да, я сильно сомневаюсь, что в ней упоминается все еще извивающийся кальмар.

— Думаю, это было одной из моих ошибок. Как и некоторые другие вещи. Но я быстро устал от поступков, значения которых я не понимал, но совершал в надежде, что они имеют какой-то смысл. Цветы, и подарки, и разделенная на двоих трапеза — все это человеческие вещи. Они доставляли тебе удовольствие, когда ты наконец понимал, что я имел в виду, но для меня они были как капли в море. Крохотные. Мимолетные. Незначительные на фоне Бездны. Их было _недостаточно_ , и тогда... — он поднял руку и обвел ею весь горизонт. — Море и звезды принадлежат тебе, мой дорогой. Сегодня ночью все это для тебя. Такими должны быть подарки в понимании левиафана. Это и есть мои ухаживания.

Его слова — тяжелые и неумолимые — словно повисли в воздухе между ними; весь мир, казалось, отдалился, заслоненный немигающим взглядом Чужого. 

— Думаю... они мне больше нравятся, — сказал Корво в конце концов. — Я начал что-то подозревать лишь тогда, когда ты стал совершать поступки, которые имели для тебя то же значение, что и для меня. Ну а киты... серенадой такого масштаба ты мог бы пленить сердце даже у камня.

— Глупости. Камни непоколебимы. Лишь при воздействии стихий они могут нудно и предсказуемо меняться. С чего бы мне захотелось ухаживать за камнем?

— И правда, с чего бы, — Корво внимательно смотрел на руку, все еще сжимающую его запястье — Чужой словно опасался, что Корво может нарушить обещание не прыгать, и его нужно будет удержать. Это было почти мило, если, конечно, китам было знакомо это понятие. Этого он не знал.

Но Корво мог предположить, что они умеют любить. О чем еще могла быть их песня?

— Что если... я захочу ответить? — неуверенно спросил он. — Что могу я, человек, сделать, что было бы тебе приятно? Какие подарки можно преподнести левиафану?

Чужой пожал плечами.

— Скрасить его одиночество, хотя бы немного. Ты делаешь это с самой первой нашей встречи, и я более чем удовлетворен твоим подарком, Корво.

— Ты одинок. Почему ты не говорил раньше? — он размышлял об этом, но потом побоялся совершить ошибку, оценивая Чужого по людским меркам. Любой человек давно бы сошел с ума в гнетущей бесконечности Бездны; так ли невероятно было предположение, что божество тоже может желать компании.

Кажется, Чужой по какой-то причине не собирался продолжать разговор. Корво позволил тишине затянуться, пока не стало очевидно, что нарушить ее придется ему самому. По-видимому, были темы, обсуждать которые они не будут. Это было справедливо. Более того, это было разумно. По-человечески.

— Итак, что дальше? Твои ухаживания оказались успешными, — он снова бросил взгляд в небо, все еще пытаясь принять то, что видел там. — Эта игра окончена. Что ты собираешься делать дальше?

Чужой выдернул руководство по соблазнению у Корво из руки и начал, хмурясь, листать страницы.

— Кажется, я припоминаю определенные... предложения. Там были схемы, и некоторые из них не показались мне целиком... но, конечно же, мы уже пришли к выводу, что доверять рассказчику не следует, — Чужой захлопнул книгу и пренебрежительно отбросил ее в сторону. — Похоже, пришло время для импровизации. Будет гораздо проще, если ты будешь китом. Иди сюда.

— Что?

Чужой поднял брови и поманил Корво пальцем.

— Иди сюда. Подойди ко мне. Я предлагаю превратить тебя в кита, после чего мы сможем начать свой брачный заплыв, во время которого я буду петь тебе.

— Нет, — Корво сделал шаг назад, затем, на всякий случай, еще один, и поднял руки, протестуя. — Нет, даже не пытайся сделать что-нибудь в этом духе или, клянусь...

— Ты тоже хотел бы спеть? Несомненно, твое произношение будет ужасным, и я ничего не пойму, но ради тебя я не стану обращать на это внимания. Если это доставит тебе удовольствие, — Чужой шел за Корво след в след и улыбался. Но было в выражении его лица нечто странное, и, будь он человеком, Корво бы назвал это лукавством...

Он остановился.

— Ты меня _дразнишь_?

— Разве не так поступают люди — шутят, когда не знают, что делать дальше? — Чужой развел руками и пожал плечами. — Я сделал этот вывод из своих собственных наблюдений — не из книги Пендлтона — так что это не должно сильно тебя оскорбить, если вообще должно...

Во имя Бездны. Их местное безумное китовое божество научилось неуклюже шутить — чудеса, да и только.

Вздрагивая от смеха, Корво быстрыми движениями стянул перчатки и отбросил туда же, куда раньше улетела неназываемая книга.

— Ты безумен, и, кажется, это заразно. _Ты_ иди сюда, — он не стал ждать, пока Чужой послушается, а сам шагнул вперед и обхватил его лицо ладонями. Метка на руке у Корво вспыхнула жаром от прикосновения, как он и ожидал, но он не обратил никакого внимания на эту незначительную легкую боль.

Все остальное тоже быстро стало не важным — все, кроме солоноватого привкуса губ Чужого и нерешительного прикосновения его рук к плечам Корво — как будто он не был уверен, что именно ему позволено. Странно было задумываться, закрыл ли Чужой глаза, но Корво готов был побиться об заклад, что они были широко распахнуты в изумлении — от этой мысли у Корво вырвался смешок, и он почувствовал, как в ответ приоткрылись чужие губы.

Корво подумал, что, если это и безумие, то он не против так сойти с ума. Долго все это не продлится, и возможно, что потом он еще пожалеет о своем решении, но сейчас он хотел этого, как не хотел еще ничего раньше. Чистый эгоизм — но Корво хотел быть здесь. Хотел чувствовать силу рук, удерживающих его на месте за лацканы камзола (магия справилась бы не хуже, но заставила бы его чувствовать себя беспомощным и бессильным — должно быть, Чужой в своих исследованиях ознакомился с понятием деликатности), как будто Корво, в самом деле, мог сейчас попытаться сбежать.

Он хотел и дальше получать чудные подарки, странные комплименты и неразборчивые записки; ощущать прикосновения прохладных губ и любопытного языка, чьи движения слишком быстро становились умелыми. Он хотел, чтобы ему было для кого — или, может, даже с кем — устраивать приключения. Сколько бы это ни продлилось. Королевский защитник не имел права на эгоизм, и поэтому желать кого-то просто потому, что это приятно, было... в новинку для Корво; конечно же, его можно было простить за это. Он хотел чувствовать даже эту сладкую, запретную вину, потому что она делала его счастливым. А разве не с этого все началось?

И он очень хотел узнать, бьется ли под одеждой Чужого сердце, и будет ли его стук таким же реальным, как ткань его рубашки или пряди его волос?

Возможно, теперь у них будет достаточно времени для нового приключения.


	5. Эпилог

Солнце ярко сияло во время парада Эмили — и Корво задумался о том, было ли это естественным явлением. Лекарство от чумы уж точно не было. 

«Сон, — рассказал ему Пьеро, — оно явилось мне во сне, и я сразу понял, что никак иначе и быть не может. Знаете, с вашей маской было так же».

Он знал. О да, знал. Это был дар.  
Эмили была совершенно очаровательна в белом и серебряном, с беззаботной улыбкой маленькой девочки на губах. После всего произошедшего у нее было полное право надеть свое любимое пестрое ожерелье из стекляшек и ракушек, так что Корво даже не сильно спорил с ней. Оно было вполне уместно, пусть Эмили и не знала об этом.

Она получила свои флаги и свою толпу людей; среди них было очень много стражников в гражданском, просто на всякий случай, но им даже не пришлось выкрикивать приветственные речи — люди и сами с этим справились. Некоторые даже нашли цветы и теперь бросали их Эмили под ноги. Милое дополнение. Она заслужила все эти цветы, и она их все получит. _Эмили Непорочная_ звали ее, и еще _Эмили Благословенная_ и _Белая Императрица_. Бедный ребенок — если дела пойдут так и дальше, то люди организуют культ Эмили еще до ее двенадцатилетия. Хотя ее правление могло начаться и хуже.

Нужно будет остерегаться наемных убийц Аббатства. В последние месяцы смотрители потеряли множество своих последователей, а к их заявлениям о еретиках в самой Башне никого не прислушивался.

Ходили слухи, что лорд-защитник и сам был неплохо знаком с запретными искусствами, но, к огорчению верховного смотрителя, это никого не волновало. Эмили просто не могла ошибаться, и это распространялось и на ее телохранителя — он мог использовать любые методы, чтобы обеспечивать ее безопасность. Корво получал особое мстительное удовольствие, когда вел себя в присутствии слуг Аббатства настолько «еретически», насколько мог — он вертел в руках костяные амулеты или завершал разговоры словами «если Чужой того пожелает» и радовался, когда видел, как при этом морщатся смотрители. Он и сам знал, что это было по-детски — он обещал себе остановиться, как только это перестанет быть забавным.

Корво заметил, что в честь парада Пьеро побрился и приоделся в чистую, не подпаленную одежду. Хотя, возможно, все дело было в благотворном влиянии Каллисты, о котором всем было запрещено даже упоминать (не то, чтобы это сильно мешало Эмили целенаправленно рисовать свадебные платья вместо уроков). Жаль, что еще одного чуда не случилось, и некому было заставить Соколова подстричь бороду.

Но, скорее всего, выжившие плевать хотели на это.

Играла сегодня и музыка — какой-то эффектный марш сопровождал процессию. («Он должен быть коротким, понимаете? Мы же не собираемся идти до самого Затопленного Квартала или еще дальше», — заявил Корво, и хотя бы в этот раз никто с ним не спорил). Ничто — даже затравленные взгляды обоих ученых — не могло приглушить улыбку Эмили. Пусть это и было несолидно для Соколова и Пьеро, но раз уж они были верными подданными императрицы, то они вполне могли бы выполнить ее пожелание, пожалуйста. И это «пожалуйста» вовсе не предполагало отказа — потому что это была отнюдь не просьба.

— Ты возьмешь меня за левую руку, Пьеро, А Соколов может взяться за правую — так получится, что я оказываю честь вам обоим, и никто не останется в стороне.

Эмили как можно более величественно держала их за руки и сияла улыбкой во все стороны, а толпа обожала ее за это. Корво улыбнулся Эмили со своего места на балконе над забитым людьми бульваром. Она разглядела его и замахала в ответ, утягивая руку озадаченного Соколова вместе со своей, и активно размахивая ею в направлении Корво. Потом ее взгляд метнулся ему за плечо, и она снова помахала.

— Кажется, я появился как раз вовремя, чтобы застать представление, — тихим голосом заметил Чужой, и Корво слегка сдвинулся, освобождая для него место.

— Она рада тебя видеть, — он приподнял брови. — Ты ведь не подговаривал ее на странные поступки? Никаких... внезапных поджогов, новых ругательств или подарков в виде острых предметов? — Чужой, слабо улыбаясь, отрицательно качал головой на каждое обвинение. 

— Нет, Корво. Юная императрица рада, потому что она очень настаивала, чтобы я посетил этот праздник, а я согласился. И вот я здесь.

— И вот ты здесь. Но все же - почему? — он легко толкнул Чужого плечом — простой жест, который раньше заставил бы Корво занервничать, но теперь все было иначе. — Я понимаю, почему она хотела собрать толпу, но ты ведь не какой-нибудь случайный выживший. И я никогда не говорил ей о твоем... вмешательстве. Она что, подумала, что это позабавит тебя?

— Эмили сообщила мне, что ты склонен к меланхолии, когда ты не с ней или не со мной. И поэтому мне следует стоять рядом с тобой и держать тебя за руку, чтобы ты обязательно насладился происходящим, — пожав плечами, Чужой переплел их пальцы и поднял сомкнутые руки к свои губам. — Это сложно назвать обременительным заданием.

— Я не склонен к меланхолии, — заявил Корво, заранее смиряясь с тем, что его не послушают. Раньше его беспокоил интерес Чужого к Эмили, но, насколько Корво мог судить, он была безвреден. Эмили по своей природе была слишком юной, слишком хорошо обученной и слишком вежливой. Ничуть не похожей на непредсказуемых людей на грани гибели, которые обычно казались Чужому интересными. Нет, Эмили будет в порядке и без помощи магии. Без некоторых даров вполне можно было обойтись.

Без некоторых проклятий тоже.

— Спасибо, — сказал Корво, не отводя глаз от толпы. — Чума... я никогда не думал, что ты поможешь нам — возможно, я верил, что ты не можешь. Но спасибо.

— Ни для кого другого я бы не сделал этого. Но теперь ты улыбаешься, и я рад этому, — Чужой пощекотал прохладным дыханием костяшки пальцев Корво. — Теперь, когда чумы больше нет, как нет и людей Дауда, а Аббатство практически лишено влияния... Полагаю, скоро наступят тихие времена. Тоска.

Он все лучше осваивался с эмоциями: так, например, покорность в его голосе сейчас прозвучала вполне искренне. Корво посчитал себя в праве слегка оскорбиться.

— Тихие времена... — задумчиво произнес он. — Не нужно будет беспокоиться о чуме, а снятие блокады будет означать, что нехватка продуктов перестанет быть проблемой — теперь, когда аристократы решили поддержать Эмили, мы сможем себе это позволить. Даже не знаю, чем я буду заниматься, раз мне не нужно будет тратить все силы на эти проблемы. Я бы предложил начать проводить вместе вечера, возможно еще раз попробовать устроить пикник... Отсутствие тревог несомненно позволит мне проявлять куда больше энтузиазма.

Изобразив разочарованный вздох, он повернулся к Чужому.

— Но ты, конечно же, считаешь подобные занятия тоскливыми. Забудь, что я что-то говорил.

— Не будь таким злым, Корво, — Чужой научился упрекам вскоре поле того, как сам Корво вспомнил, что умеет дразнить. Забавно, как оно все в итоге вышло.

— То есть тебя все еще хоть немного развлекает время, что ты проводишь со мной?

— Мне понравились некоторые другие занятия, — делать намеки Чужой тоже научился с предсказуемым энтузиазмом и подходящей к случаю лукавой улыбкой. Корво не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Я заметил.

Последние несколько месяцев включали в себя много уроков — иногда забавных, иногда раздражающих, а иногда очень даже приятных. Чужого завораживали многие вещи, и Корво мог легко потерять счет минутам в компании того, кто, в принципе, считал время лишь досадной неприятностью.

Сегодня Чужой вообще впервые упомянул о том, что все стало слишком спокойным. Корво на самом деле был удивлен, что этого не случилось раньше.

— А если тебе все еще будет скучно, то наши шпионы дают прогнозы, что примерно через три месяца Морли решит испытать удачу. Предполагаю, что народного восстания будет достаточно, чтобы тебя развлечь.

— Более чем, — удовлетворение буквально пропитывало каждый звук — небольшое напоминание о том, насколько _не-человеком_ был Чужой. Но эти маленькие отличия больше не тревожили Корво. Если уж на то пошло, то они делали его дни более увлекательными. Если быть честным, то мирная жизнь уже начала раздражать и его самого — ему до боли хотелось отвлечься на что-нибудь новое. Любовь — это замечательно, но он не отказался бы и от возможности разобраться с новыми врагами.

— Еще один шанс понаблюдать за тем, как в меня стреляют? Если я умру, могу ли я рассчитывать на погребальную песню в исполнении твоего хора китов?

— Ты не умрешь, — слова прозвучали холодно и резко, так что у Корво не возникло желания глубоко над ними задумываться. Для предположительно всеведущего существа Чужой был поразительно хорош в отрицании реальности.

— Однажды — умру, — Корво произнес это легко, без какой-либо горечи или сожаления. Он сделал в этой жизни все, что от него требовалось, и у него еще осталось достаточно времени на радость для себя лично. Он гордился тем, как жил — многие ли могли сказать такое? Жизнь в мире и спокойствии плохо подходила для него, хотя Эмили вряд ли согласилась бы с этим, и, когда он позволял себе мечтать о будущем, в его мыслях больше не было места для тихого ухода в отставку, как это было раньше. Что-то изменилось.

Он легко сжал руку Чужого и вернулся к наблюдению за толпой, выискивая в ней возможных мятежников или слишком восторженных поклонников Эмили. Да, что бы ни случилось в предстоящие месяцы, он был счастлив, потому что знал — они готовы к этому, и Эмили не останется в одиночестве даже при самом плохом исходе. О большем он и мечтать не смел.

— Однажды, — пробормотал Чужой, скользя взглядом по лицам и не задерживаясь ни на одном дольше, чем на мгновение. В конце концов, он снова взглянул на Корво и не стал отводить глаз. — Мы еще посмотрим.


End file.
